Checkmate
by eliaah
Summary: The pain was just too much for Hermione to bare, so she took it upon herself to change everything. There was not to be a war. There wouldn't be as many deaths. Families would stay together. At least, that's what she hoped for. Hermione/Remus. Time-Travel!
1. 01

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Hello guys! This is my first story that I will hopefully finish! This is a time-travel fanfiction, so if that's not your cup of tea, please move on! This will also be a Hermione/Sirius pairing, with hints of other pairings with Hermione!**

**The plot is the only thing that belongs to me! Everything you recognize belongs to JKR! Bless that brilliant woman.**

* * *

Silence had never been as loud as it was right then. The calm breeze in the air, the early morning mist covering the blood-soaked grounds and across the Black Lake. She stood at the crumbling edge of the ruined bridge that once connected Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, taking in the overwhelming quiet as her gaze settled on the captivating mist.

The war was won. After thirty long years, the Light finally conquered. But at what cost? Hermione learned very early in her introduction to the Wizarding World that war would take lives, however, knowing how many of her classmates, professors, shop owners, children and muggles were killed was what truly got her.

Lavender Brown, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius and Regulus Black, Fred Weasley, Alice and Frank Longbottom*, Marlene McKinnon, Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Mad Eye Moody, Peter Pettigrew, Dobby and so many more that she couldn't think about.

Hermione closed her eyes in despair as the tip of her nose started to sting with unshed tears. She lazily flicked her wand to clear a small space at the edge of the bridge so she could sit down. The eighteen-year-old girl took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves only for a sob to escape her throat when she exhaled. She covered her mouth to smother her cries back inside her. She had to be strong for Harry, Ron, the Weasley's and for little Teddy Lupin. Teddy wasn't even a year old and he lost both his parents. Remus and Tonks had gifted her the role as Godmother along with Harry's Godfather.

The thought of having to raise a nine-month-old made her gasp for breath as she let her walls crash down. Her knees involuntarily raised to her chest and she secured her spot on the bridge by wrapping her arms around her shins as her face buried itself in her knees to muffle the oncoming break-down. The war didn't just kill people, no. It also turned many children into orphans, the population was down by more than half, Wizarding Britain was a wreck. No, Voldemort took more than just life. He took life, economy, family, innocence, trust, and happiness.

The mere thought of what he had left behind in his supposed domain was almost like a dementor itself.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there crying before she was joined by her two boys- no, they're men now. Ron wrapped a single arm around her waist as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder while her palm rested on Ron's thigh. They sat in almost complete silence as Hermione continued to gasp for breath as tears ran down her cheeks in a river.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent levitating bodies- dead and alive. Hermione managed to shove her feelings back into a compressed box in the back of her mind. It wouldn't due to be a sobbing mess as she was delicately moving heavily injured witches and wizards.

The injured patrons were shown to their own cot in the Great Hall. (That was the first order of business after all; cleaning up the Hall, free of debris. Larger chunks of stone or concrete were transfigured into cots to hold the tens* of injured.) While the dead were laid peacefully near Dumbledore's own grave on the Hogwarts ground. Those that were moving the bodies made sure to lay those loved ones next to each other so even in death, they were near the ones they fought for.

Hermione caught a breath as she laid the last of the injured; an older woman, near her muggle mother's age, if not a few years older, down on one of the last free cots. She could feel the adrenaline running out as her limbs were feeling heavy but she simply couldn't rest. War be damned, there were people who needed healing!

She ran her hand through her prefusiously messy hair before putting it up in what was possibly the messiest bun in her entire life before she set to work. She briskly walked over to Madam Promfrey and asked for direction. The Hogwarts Matron pointed over to a group of children in the west corner and mumbled their injuries. Hermione nodded and scanned her eyes for the potion remedies that she would need to help them and let her brain run the list of healing spells she had memorized from her time on the run.

She felt the tip of her nose start to burn once more when she laid her eyes on a fifth year who managed to sneak back into the castle. She sucked in a deep breath as she remembered Professor McGonagall's words in her mind, "If you are of age, you may stay." When Ernie MacMillian demanded that he wanted to fight. If this fifteen year old would have just listened.. They would be okay, they wouldn't be so severely injured that they were on the brink of death. She, Harry and Ron listened to Dumbledore's orders and they were, _miraculously_, still alive. His insane orders to find the remaining Horcruxes. The mission that was otherwise known as a suicide mission. The mission to stop Voldemort from continuing down this path of destruction. How he got that far was beyond her.

That was the thought that gave her pause. If Voldemort never had gotten this far, so many people would still be alive. If only some knew then what was known now…

Hermione blinked suddenly and turned on her heels, walking towards the fallen gargoyle that use to guard Headmaster Dumbledore's office. She walked quickly, but not too fast to catch attention. Her mind was whirling a thousand miles per hour for her to come up with a half decent lie if someone was wondering what she was doing.

What if there was someone that could tell a younger Dumbledore? What if they could stop Voldemort sooner rather than later? The amount of lives that would be saved. There had to be a way, there just had to.

She climbed over the crumbled gargoyle and waited for the stairs to stop moving before walking straight into the Headmaster's office and over to Professor Dumbledore's portrait. He wasn't there, none of the past Headmasters or Headmistresses were. That didn't stop her from calling Professor Dumbledore though. She knew he could hear her.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir? I need to speak with you! It's quite urgent!"

* * *

"_Very well, Miss Ganger," Professor Dumbledore sighed wearily. Nothing was going to change her mind, he may as well give her some tools to aid her in this impossible mission. "After Sirius's accident, I had started fiddling with the time-turner Professor McGonagall had procured. I had realized that if one innocent life were to be saved in your third year, it wouldn't do to have that life viciously ripped away. I had made strides in the amount of time one could go back. Unfortunately, I only made one go as far back as five years."_

_The previous Headmaster looked over at her, his brilliant blue eyes peeking over his spectacles. He had taken a moment to breathe deeply, choosing his next words carefully._

"_One, however, managed to break the boundaries of which I was unable. They seemed to fiddle with another branch of magic; something I briefly thought about but had put on the.. What do muggles say? 'Put on the back burner'? During that battle at the Ministry, I found the item. A Timekey, Miss Granger. Do you know what that consists of?"_

"_Time-turner and a portkey, Sir. The witch or wizard had taken properties of both and made something new. Something that not only crosses time, but also space. Sir, how do I get it?"_

_Professor Dumbledore nodded, pleased she caught on. "Why, you would only need to shake hands with death where time is born again." His eyes held a twinkle._

_Hermione pursed her lips as she stared at the portrait. Even in death, the old coot couldn't give any straight answers. She was simply exhausted and adding a riddle on top of that only dampened her mood. Taking a deep breath, she sat in the Headmaster's chair to look out at the office. She knew he would want to keep it close to him, most likely in his office- if the pensieve and the Sword of Gryffindor were anything to go by. The desk wasn't an option- she paused and turned to look at him._

"_Does Professor McGonagall know of it?" Silence rang true. She did not._

_The desk was __certainly_ _not an option then. Neither was the bookcase; that's too easy of a hiding place. 'Shake hands with death where time is born again'... What could that mean?_

_Surely not a reference to the Hallows. Those were all dealt with. The stone was somewhere in the forest, the wand was in Dumbledore's tomb, and the cloak was with Harry. _

'_Death where time is born again'. Could that be a reference to religion? Being baptized? No, that doesn't include death.. It simply means washing away sins and renouncing one's previous life in order to dedicate themselves to their Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ*. _

'_Death where time is born again.' She blinked as her unfocused eyes rested on Fawkes' old mounting post. Why that post wasn't removed, she had no idea, however it may serve her a purpose. A phoenix! Of course. Burning day is when time was born again for a phoenix. They shake hands with death every ten years. She pushed herself out of the chair and brushed aside the years old ashes until she came across a soot covered time-tuner. She gently pulled it out and held it in her palm, mumbling a cleaning spell under her breath. _

_She looked up at Dumbledore who held a proud smile on his face. "Well done, my dear. Now, my last mission is for you to be the one to go back. I couldn't entrust that TimeKey to just anyone, you know." He tilted his head as his eyes roamed the office. _

"_When you come across my path, I believe I will need some evidence from this time to trust you. My suspicion will raise once I come in contact with your Occlumency barriers. I do not expect you to let those barriers down for me; in fact, I don't want you do. I fear I may use your knowledge to my advantage. And while you will indeed need my help and trust, I cannot willingly put you in the hands of myself in that time. When you go up the left hand side of the stairs, on the second bookcase within the second shelf, you will notice a book with the title 'In Genealogia Mortalitatis' by __Friedrich Nietzsche.* It is a book that was published in 1887. One that I've had for over 70 years, Miss Granger. Be very careful with it. I will recognize it right away. On the inside cover is a drawing that my late sister Ariana drew." He spoke softly, remembering a time when he brushed his sister to the side without a care in the world. Oh how he wished he could hear her laughter once more. He sighed with an air of remembrance before looking up at his past student once more._

"_With that book, I recommend you bring a spare copy of an acceptance letter written from this last year. On which will hold the present year and our last Headmaster." Hermione blinked, remembering Severus Snape's dying words 'Look.. at.. Me.'_

_She pursed her lips once more as she nodded curtly, turning back to the desk to ruffle through the drawers. Only moments later she held up an acceptance letter that seemed to not have been delivered. The only difference between her first letter and this one was the Headmasters' name and the Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress._

_Her jaw clenched tightly as she struggled not to make a fist and crumple the letter. Neville's words involving a pair of Carrow twins made her blood boil. A single breath later made her remember why she was holding the old book, a letter and a TimeKey in her hands. _

_The letter would signify the year she came from and the book would be proof of her travel; as the past Headmaster would have the same book sitting on his shelves. _

* * *

She placed the TimeKey around her neck as she had already stashed the book and letter away in her purse.

She wasn't sure when she wanted to go back. Well, that was a lie. She knew _when_, but she didn't know if she wanted to go back this same day, or if she wanted to go back tomorrow, or another time. Should she tell Harry and Ron? Would they try to stop her?

She knew that regardless of her decision, they wouldn't remember her. No one would. She would be just another Gryffindor (or maybe Ravenclaw) who faded into the background with a good book. The boys wouldn't know the difference between this time-line and the new one. Would it be worth telling them?

Hermione knew herself though. She didn't think she could bare leaving them without giving them an explanation; if only to ease her own mind. She told herself that she deserved this small selfish act. She was willingly sabbotating her own childhood, her own friendships to better the lives of others.

However, she didn't think of it that way. She saw it as her doing what was right to give her best friend and countless others the life they deserved. She had a great childhood with her two best friends alongside her. That was enough for her. Maybe one day she could track down the Hermione Granger of the new time and tell her about herself and where she came from and why she decided to change the time-line. She was sure that Hermione would understand. Or at least, she hoped the girl would. There were bound to be many differences between the two women. Knowing the girl she used to be before she came to Hogwarts made Hermione groan.

She shook her head and continued walking, deciding to walk down to the dungeons. Maybe brewing some potions would help her take her mind off her current problem. She could not, in good conscious, go back in time when there are so many people in so much pain, when there are so many dead who need burying. She knew that she had to grieve herself before she could even begin to plan on going back.

She descended the stairs, directing herself to Professor Slughorn's classroom. This part of the castle wasn't hurting as bad as the rest of it, however stone was heavily littering the hallway, making the floor invisible. The paintings were scorched, some completely burned away. Previous mounds of statues and knights were obliviated, however Hermione was pleased to note the lack of body parts sticking out from the rubble.

* * *

Hours had passed before she wiped her brow and surveyed the phials in front of her. Her mind went back to the amount of injured in the Great Hall and decided to make a triple batch of the Anti-Paralysis, Blood-Replenishing, Bruise Removal Paste, Burn Healing Paste, Calming Draught, Cough Potion, Deflating Draught, Dreamless Sleep, Draught of Peace, Dittany, Grand Pepper Up, Invigorating Draught, Murtlap Essence, Restoration, Skele-Gro, Sleeping Draught, Star Grass Salve, Vitamix, Wide-Eye, Wiggenweld, and Wound Cleaning potions and draughts.

She made a few different versions of various potions, pastes and draughts knowing that some may need one over the other. With a few flicks of her wand she cleaned up her area and put back the remaining ingredients in Professor Slughorn's cabinet. Hermione shrunk the potions, pastes and draughts and filed them into her purse before securing her wand to her forearm and returning up to the Great Hall.

Even many hours later, the Hall was filled to the brim with patients and mourning families. Sobbing, yelling, mutters were what filled her ears as she stoically walked over to the exhausted looking Matron.

"Madam Pomfrey? I made triple batches of many potions, draughts and pastes. Who would you like me to give them too?" She asked, tapping her the Matron's shoulder. The older women didn't jump before turning around. She merely looked ready to fall over in pure exhaustion. Hermione knew how she felt. The adrenaline of the war wore out hours ago and she felt dead on her feet. She could honestly not remember the last time she slept. Was it back at Shell Cottage? Maybe Grimmauld Place?

The Matron looked Hermione over with a tired smile, asking her to hand over the supplies. She slid them all into her dirty apron and bussed around her patients.

Hermione took that cue to gather Harry and Ron and go up to the Gryffindor Tower and sleep. She knew that after they woke, Kreacher would gladly make them a spot of breakfast and tea.

* * *

Days turned into weeks which turned into months. The once dark and heavy air lifted into a delicate brightness as the weight of Voldemort's threat was removed. Witches and wizards everywhere were in a strange grey area, where they celebrated the death of the dark wizard while mourning their loved that were at the front lines in the duration of the war celebrated by drowning themselves in Firewhiskey and Dreamless Sleep to help cope with the memories of once smiling and laughing faces that turned into bloody, lifeless corpes.

After Cedric Diggory's funeral, it was an unspoken promise that those in Dumbledore's Army and in the Order had made to the fallen; every death would be properly mourned and each body would be respectfully buried when all was said and done.

Harry had smartened up and called everyone, announcing that they were to have one major bonfire while sharing stories of the lost lives. After, they were to bury them and let them rest in peace for their efforts. That was back in July.

October was near ending and this year would be the first date of the Potter's passing in which Harry was going to be at Godric's Hollow. He decided to rebuild the home and spend every holiday there. He wanted somewhere to go to pay respects to his parents and to the beginning and end of both wars.

Halloween saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Teddy Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and the Patil Twins, as well as the rest of the Weasley family. The rest of The Order and the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army were also in attendance- Hagrid included. Butterbeer and Firewhiskey were floating around the room as a fire crackled on the far right wall of the cozy cottage.

Hermione was giggling brightly, the Firewhiskey warming her belly as she encountered the story of turning herself into Millicent Bulstrode's cat in second year. The booming laughter from Ron came only seconds laughter as he wheezed out a part of the story that Hermione didn't witness.

"When Malfoy found us, he actually looked surprised! He didn't know that Crabbe or Goyle could read!" She hiccupped as a pale, pointy faced Malfoy popped into her mind. His grey eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as she imagined Harry and Ron making a flimsy excuse to the ferrett.

Her glazed eyes drifting from Ron as she looked over at the many happy faces, laughing and having fun. Her chocolate orbs finally landing on Ginny and Harry, curled up in front of the fire. Harry's face pressed into her neck as she laughed at something he had said. The latter propped up on her best friends' lap with her legs hanging over the edge of the plush chair.

Hermione's fingers unconsciously placed themselves over her TimeKey that sat in the valley of her breasts, underneath her thick jumper. She had placed a glamour on it as to not raise suspicion from her friends if they happened to recognize the chain that held similarities to her Time-Turner she had back in third year.

Hermione's eyes focused on the merry fire as a soft smile overcame her lips. She remembered the summer before fourth year when Ron, Harry and her were sat outside The Burrow, going through the photo album that Hagrid had given Harry back in their first year. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had owled some pictures that they managed to find for Harry to add to the album and Harry was excited to show his best friends.

She recalled a specific photo of James and Lily sitting in that same spot that their son is now occupying. Lily curled up like a cat on James' lap, her head on his shoulder as they quietly read a book that was splayed across Lily's lap.

Suddenly her fingers tightened around the TimeKey and she knew that she couldn't allow Harry this life. He deserved to grow up with his parents. He deserved to have a possible sister or brother. He deserved to grow up playing with Padfoot and learning the potions to help Moony. He deserved the life that he should of had.

She couldn't live with herself with the knowledge of Sirius sitting and rotting in Azkaban for being unjustly accused and having Remus live a good decade of his life alone and in poverty, the only family he's ever know either dead, locked up, or hidden away.

No.

With a deep breath she stood up, catching her boys' eyes as she walked out the new restored backdoor and into the frigid October air. She tightened her jumper around her and with a soft mumbled, cast a warming charm over the backyard. Over the last few years, her magic had gotten stronger. Simple charms as the warming charm didn't take any effort from her as it used to. She believed it was because of the non-stop action in being Harry's friend.

She didn't have to wait long as she heard the door open and close again, followed by two pairs of footsteps. She sat down in the middle of the small staircase that led them to the lawn. Her boys took their spots next to her, Ron on her left and Harry on her right. She reached out and took their hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm going back." She said without preamble. She didn't know how else to tell them. They deserved an explanation, even though she knew that they wouldn't remember. They wouldn't know her presence as well as they do now. "Dumbledore let me take a newly acquired TimeKey- port-key and a time-turner combined- and gave me his advice as I told him that I wanted to stop this war from happening. I'm going back, Harry, Ron."

"The hell you are!" Ron said forcefully. His red bushy eyebrows furrowing together as he stood up in front of her. "We are finally in a good place! The war is won! We did it!"

"Hermione, what do you mean? We didn't just fight to the death, we didn't lose people only for you to go back and pretend it didn't happen. They didn't die in vain. Don't make it so." Harry replied, standing up and taking his spot next to Ron. He folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at her.

"Exactly! That's what I want to avoid! I want to avoid a war completely! I don't want to lose people left and right as we've been doing. I don't want anyone to die at all. The only thing that will be in vain, will be Voldemort's efforts as I crush him. I know where the horcruxes are. I know when he made them, where they are, who destroyed them, what they are and the protections around them." Hermione took a breath, her hands sliding through her soft curly hair.

"Harry, you could have your parents. You'd grow up with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus! If I go back, you and Ron would meet so much sooner. You'd have life long friends that didn't come from a brewing war. Ron, you'd have Fred back. You'd get to meet your uncles! Fabian and Gideon! Teddy would have his parents! Maybe Sirius- maybe he'll get the life he deserved. Please-" She took a deep breath as her voice cracked, she looked up at her boys with tears shining in her eyes. "Let me do this. Let me give you guys the life you deserve."

She pushed her shoulders back and stood up, looking directly at Harry. "Neville will have his parents. Cedric will be alive. Colin will still be here. Would you really take that away?"

She knew it was a low blow. She knew that using Harry's friends and his guilt against him was wrong. Her heart squeezed against itself as she steeled herself for the blow. If all went to plan, Harry would never even know that this conversation took place.

"I'm doing this whether you two like it or not. I'm giving everyone their best chance. My telling you was not a chance to persuade my mind. It was to tell you goodbye. That I love you and I'll miss you." Hermione's nose stung as her tears fell down her cheeks. Her chin quivered, her arms pulling both boys into a fierce hug.

* * *

Hermione left Godric's Hollow not to soon after that. She ended up drying her tears and making her rounds of goodbye's to her friends that she knew she would never see again. At least not like this. Not in the way she knew them now.

Hermione crossed into the dark hallway of Grimmauld Place, her body warming up considerably as the chill from the night was locked out by the thick wooden door. She slowly walked up the steps to the third floor, ignoring the stuffed heads of forgotten house elves that adorned the walls.

She knew that she didn't have to memorize each and every creak in the floors, that she didn't need to remember which room used to be Sirius's, Regulus's and Walburga and Orion's. Hermione had already decided that she was to be placed in the Black family this time around. She had to be. She had a backstory lined up that she had memorized front to back, in and out. She had made up stories of her supposed childhood when asked. She had the Black family tree memorized.

She knew that Grimmauld Place would be her home, if not her second home at the very least.

Hermione waltzed into her claimed room and started to wave her wand. Her few books, few personal belongings (including a family photo of her parents, a journal that she kept secret and her favorite pair of hair ribbons), and undergarments went neatly into her bag that she kept. The Undetectable Extension charm was kept strong over the months on the run and ever since. Hermione changed into her old Hogwarts Uniform, charming the cloth to change to fit her form better. Not only had she grown, but she also lost fat and gain muscle over the last year. Once her skirt landed right above her knees and her shirt was loosely stretched across her breasts but loose against her stomach, she was ready.

Tossing one last look around the room that was hers for months on end, she shouldered her bag and took her leave down the stairs and out of the house. Hermione raised her wand and disapparated, returning to Hogwarts in only seconds. As Hogwarts Alumni, not to mention a war hero, Hermione was able to cross the wards that protected Hogwarts once again without effort. Her eyes settled on various students that came back to school to repeat their past year, as well as the meager first years that were granted access to join in on their studies. A smile pulled at her lips as she marched up the long path that led to the entrance of Hogwarts.

Her palm rested on the great wooden doors for just a moment before shouldering on. Flashes of light, screams and cries wreaked havoc on her mind, her feet blindly leading her to the statue that once grazed the ground with pieces of stone scattered around. The old Griffin shifted its eyes down at her for a moment before letting her pass. Her eyebrows furrowed, climbing up the stairs. The Griffin has never done that before. She was always prompted to say the password or ask for an audience with the Headmaster. However, maybe Headmistress McGonagall expected her to stop in. Had Dumbledore informed the old woman of their conversation? It wouldn't surprise her, as she hadn't asked to keep it confidential.

She cleared her throat and knocked on the door, Minerva's voice answering immediately. Hermione stepped into the grand office, taking in the differences of appearance. She didn't bother to store them in her mind as she was sure that she would never need to remember.

"Headmistress," Hermione greeted with a soft smile. She walked over to the chair that was sitting in front of the Headmistress' desk.

Minerva McGonagall hadn't changed much in the months that Hermione had seen her last. In fact, the only thing that had changed was her _slight _relief in posture. She doubted anyone else would catch the difference but as Professor Mcgonagall was Hermione's mentor and someone that the young witch looked up to, she was privy to noticing these small changes.

"Miss Granger. How may I help you?" A slim eyebrow raised up as she looked up at her former student. The girl in front of her was slim, her cheeks were slightly filled in although they were still sallow. Her once tanned skin was pale, taking on a pink sheen. Hermione's big full eyes, once bright and filled with joy were now dull and hardened by war; something that too many people now have in common.

"I have use of your office, only for a moment or so. Has Dumbledore filled you in?" Her eyes swept over to the portrait of her now deceased Headmaster, hanging casually behind Professor McGonagall. His twinkling eyes grazed over her face as he smiled merrily at her.

"Ah, you've decided then? Well, in that case," Her old Transfiguration Professor and former Head of Gryffindor House paused and ruffled through the top drawer of her withered desk. She procured a red envelope, one that had Hermione blinking wearily at, and slid it over the polished wood. "As you can see, that is a Howler. You are to give it to Headmaster Dumbledore once you've given him your other evidence of time travel. It has both words from this current Albus and myself, as to make sure all suspicion is successfully vanquished." The old matron nodded with a tone of finality. Hiding an amused smile, Hermione gripped the angry red letter and placed it into her beaded bag.

"Now then, let's get on with it." Professor McGonagall stood up, brushed off some invisible lint and walked over to her past student. She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and offered her a secret smile that sparkled with pride. "You'll do well. However, I do ask one small favor." She squared her shoulders as her eyes got misty with tears.

"Make sure the Marauders aren't a complete pain in my arse, Miss Granger."

Hermione barked a surprised laugh, her hand flying to cover her mouth as her wide eyes looked up at McGonagall. That would be the last thing the girl would have ever thought to hear, however they were good parting words. Hermione nodded with a smile and stood back, fishing the TimeKey out front under her school robes and shot the previous Headmaster one last look before turning the precious item in her hand fourteen times.

The world around her swirled around her in a blaze of colors, noises and vague voices. People coming in and out of the Headmasters office at an alarming pace, Dumbledore pacing back and forth numerous times, and many other actions that Hermione was not privy to cataloguing in her mind. Her stomach flipped as her body starting to sway. She squeezed her eyes closed and promptly covered her mouth, doubling over as she emptied her stomach all over the suddenly still floor. Coughing, she fell to her knees, gagging horribly as her stomach proceeded to empty the remains. Hermione took a deep, disgusting breath as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her old Hogwarts uniform. With her eyes still closed, she shimmied her wand from her arm holster and vanished her mess. She shot off the floor, shooting a mouth freshener charm into her mouth as she took a calming breath. Her eyes opened.

* * *

The Headmasters office had not changed at all since the last time Dumbledore was in office. Trinkets littered the bookshelves, his desk and the large window sill. Fawkes was sitting on his perch as he snoozed with his head under his breathtaking wing. It even seemed as if the same books laid, collecting dust surrounding the circular room. Her eyes caught on the book that the deceased- er, was deceased?- Headmaster told her to pull from her own time, '_In Genealogia Mortalitatis'. _A gentle clearing of a throat from behind her shook her from her thoughts. She simply turned around, sliding her wand back into its holster, her mind screaming to take a protective stance, however her body reminded her of her former alma mater. She never left Hogwarts. Just time and space.

Her round eyes settled on the current Headmaster, and though Hermione clearly knew that he would be alive and breathing; not to mention healthy, it was still a shock. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes took in his vibrant neon green robes, his bead braided in front of him- a tad shorter than it was when he had died. His head was tilted to the side, his blue eyes taking in the strange woman in front of him. His half-moon glasses were still propped on the end of his nose and the Elder Wand- _The Elder Wand! _Hermione took in a sharp breath. Her mind raced a mile away. Invisible columns lined behind her eyelids, one column named Horcruxes, another named Hallows, and yet another named 'DIA'- Dead in Action. The last one had bullet points, times and dates, the victim, the accused, the place.

All at once her Occlumency barriers were being pushed against and her eyes shot open, reminding her of who this man is and where she was. This was not the Albuis Dumbledore she knew. This was not the twice war hardened man. No, this was just the happy Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man who will very soon know of the war brewing right under his nose; that is if he didn't already.

With another breath, Hermione shoulder herself and stood up at her full height, her chin up as her eyes softened- not wanting to concern the Headmaster with her war harden gaze. That was a story for a time to come.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sir. I have a mission from October 31st, 1998. The mission in question was given by Professor Albus Dumbledore, as well as myself with the help of former Deputy Headmistress and current Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall."

* * *

**Hello you wonderful readers! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**

**Anyway, any guesses as to who invented the TimeKey? I'll have to admit that it's not original by any means. **

*** I would also like to take a moment to say that you did read it right, Frank and Alice are in the list of names of those who died. I put them there, not only because in all intents, they are dead. Bellatrix's torture on them led them to losing their minds. They weren't there. So for all intents and purposes, they are dead.**

*** Please note that I did say 'tens' of injured, only because no one knows the exact amount of those injured, so 'tens' is just referring to more than ten, but less than 100.**

*** I am not religious, however, I did grow up in a Christian household- so I know a few things about religion.**

**Thank you to my wonderful editor and friend, Micah for editing this chapter for me. If anyone would like to become my official Beta, please shoot me a PM!**


	2. 02

**The plot is the only thing that belongs to me! Everything you recognize belongs to JKR! Bless that brilliant woman.**

**When it comes to the howler, italics mean Professor McGonagall is speaking, and bold italics mean that Dumbledore is speaking.**

**Credit to ShayaLonnie for part of this chapter, as I got inspiration from her Debt of Time! I highly recommend you read it! I, myself have read it multiple times!**

**This chapter is un-beta'd, so please feel free to point out any mistakes!**

* * *

**October 31st, 1970. **

It was a heavy few moments before the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes vanished. He nodded once, walking in a wide berth around her, sitting in the chair behind his desk. Hermione was slightly amused to note that this desk had made it through to her original timeline, not looking as to fall apart anytime soon.

Hermione busied herself with pulling the acceptance letter out from her bag, placing it on the desk. She pulled the book and Howler out next, placing both on her lap as she planned on the Headmaster looking at them one-by-one. Next, she took off her TimeKey, holding it in a tight fist; this being the last thing he would see. Under no circumstances, however, would he keep it in his possession. Hermione had made peace with the idea that she wouldn't be able to go back to her timeline; there was no need for the Headmaster to study it, especially as it wasn't made until 1996.

Albus Dumbledore eyed her curiously, pulling the letter toward himself. If he was surprised by the opener and the foot of the letter, he didn't show her. Only a deep breath was given before he looked back up at her. One blink. Two blinks.

She pushed the book toward him next. This one gave her a reaction. He froze for a mere second, his hand reaching out as another book came flying off the shelf behind him and settled onto his palm. She figured that he'd want to compare them, especially since she had been here for mere moments, absolutely no knowledge of her in this timeline, not to mention that her appearing in the Headmasters' office as she did should have alerted Albus to a breach in his wards. It simply wasn't plausible for her to copy the book. No, it had to be its own copy; but for it to look weathered in the same places, along with Ariana's little drawing.

Albus's eyes flickered in between the two books and her a few times, flipping through the book, tracing old stains and oil patterns due to fingertips lingering a bit too long. With a final breath, he closed both books, sent his copy back to the shelf and leaned back in his chair, his fingers crossing across his stomach. "Well, Miss... Granger, was it? It seems that you have come from 1998. However, you should understand how simply impossible it is for me to believe." He finally mumbled out, albeit clearly.

Hermione nodded, the corner of her lips raising as she finally slid the angry red Howler to him. At last, his grey eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He looked up at her for a few calculated moments before opening it up. She braced herself for the shouting that she was sure to hear, only to be surprised when the formal, bossy 'no-nonsense' tone of Professor McGonagall with a few bits of Headmaster Dumbledore came floating out.

"_Rest assured, Albus, this young woman rings true. Her claims are correct, as she is from the year 1998._ **_She was sent back by myself, Albus._** _Please, for your safety and the safety of this young woman, do not attempt to break her Occlumency shields. It's sensitive information. __**Let her help you in the upcoming world. You will need her assistance. The life she comes from is not the life you imagine.**_"

Albus Dumbledore suddenly looked his age, his eyebrows furrowed tightly with his lips in a tight line. His eyes were hardened by the sudden information and the lack of knowledge that the young girl held tight to. With a heavy sigh, he looked back up at her and nodded twice. There was no mistaking those voices; they were the Deputy Headmistress and himself. Although, Minerva's voice held a distrusting but exhausted edge- as if life had become too hard to bear.

He shifted his gaze up to the girl in front of him. She was perched in the plush red chair with her hands folded on her lap, her eyes with slightly squinted as she looked focused. Her back was stick straight with one ankle crossed over the other. Her beaded bag sat behind her feet, under the chair. She had long wrangled brown hair that rests half-way down her diaphragm and her eyes... They used to hold a light. They used to be happy. Now, however, they were hardened and severe. The way her shoulders were holding tightly to the tension in her body, her jaw was just so clenched.

Albus Dumbledore didn't let himself think about it as he softly stated, "I will secure a household for you. You'll have to be de-aged, as the best place to hold you would be Hogwarts. I'll send a note with you when you go down to see Madam Pomphrey, our infirmary Patron."

"Sir, I already have a family that I wish to be placed with. I've spent hours researching families of this era, trying to secure myself a spot with a spell-proof backstory. The only logical household who can be placed with is the Black family. I need to be placed with a well known Pureblood legacy in order to help with the oncoming war. I cannot be placed with the Potters, Longbottoms, Prewitt's, Malfoys, Notts, Slewyns, Weasleys nor the Lestrange families. For obvious reasons, I also cannot be placed with the Greengrass or the Zabini family. I will not burden you nor Aberforth with being placed with either. Therefore, I have to be placed with the Blacks. In order for me to be seamlessly introduced, my supposed father will need to be Alphard Black, as he is not married, nor is known to have any children. That leaves a loophole. He can have a so-called 'bastard' daughter that has not been known to him or the family. I would have been raised with a Pureblood mother, someone who Alphard will have known until I was ten. In which time my mother will have died from Voldemort's Army. At ten years old, a will shall be procured and sent to Alphard Black, the head of the Noble family, stating that he is to take in his unknown daughter and to be raised as a proper Black.

I have no doubt in my mind that Pollux, Irma, Walburga, and Cygnus will demand a blood test be done. Not to mention any other wayward Blacks'. Therefore, before the announcement to the rest of the family is to be made, I will need to be subject to a Blood Ritual in order for me to be a legitimate Pureblood, not to mention a Black child. In order for that to happen, Alphard will need to know some of the truth. I recommend he knows that I'm a muggleborn by birth and have been sent to the future. Now, as I stated before, I have done research on many- if not all of the Pureblood families. Especially, the Sacred Twenty-Eight. My knowledge from the future has aided me in knowing Alphard's alliances* as well as his stature within the wizarding world and his family.

Albus, Headmaster Dumbledore, I know he is trustworthy. I know that for a fact. I have evidence from my time, that I, unfortunately, cannot share with you at this given time, that proves that he would be the only one who can not only take me in as his own but be able to convince his family that I am indeed, a Black daughter. The only other people that will be privy to the knowledge that I'm not from this time are to be yourself, Alphard Black, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily P- Evans, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. In time, I may be able to trust others. As of right now, however, I cannot. At the hands of Voldemort, this information will be deadly and I cannot risk any others being in harm's way, considering that's the exact reason that I am here. However, Professor, no need to worry as James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black will not come in contact with this information for some time. Years, in fact." Hermione licked her lips as she finished talking, reaching for her beaded bag that had been placed on the flood. She took out parchments that she had previously wrote, in the months of helping the Wizarding world re-build and grieving the losses.

The parchments included lists of family alliances, those known to be Death Eaters in both her original time and this time, Voldemort supporters- those who weren't Death Eaters, but made contributions, and extended reasons on her choice of the family.

She had a detailed list of reasons for why she could not be placed with any other family in the Sacred Twenty-Eight as well as known Half-Bloods.

Glancing over the parchments, Hermione nodded. She waved her wand over the list of Death Eaters in both times, making sure that the list of Death Eaters in her time was only seen by her eyes only. She silently cast another spell over the top, charming it to reveal names as they were discovered in the passing years. She handed them over to her Headmaster without hesitation.

"As you just saw, Headmaster, I charmed part of the parchment. It's a spell that will only allow you to see the names of those in Voldemort's Army as they come to light. As of right now, it's sensitive information. If you were to know too soon, then my _extremely_ curated plan may fall apart. However, you are able to see the names of those supporting Tom Riddle," Hermione caught the Headmasters' eye as she let lose the true name of Voldemort, making sure that the Headmaster was one-hundred percent confident that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Growing up with Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster and as a personal one-on-one mentor to Harry, Hermione learned bits of how Dumbledore seemed to work. He never laid all his eggs in one basket, slipping half-truths as needed, only ever explaining himself completely when backed into a corner and the man was always steps ahead of everyone. Albus always seemed to leak a word or so into his monologues, that not only caught the eye of the intended but also made sure that the word was carefully chosen to help aide himself in keeping his pawns loyal to him. He should have been a Slytherin, in all honesty. Maybe he was right. The Headmaster often said 'perhaps we sort too soon.'

Hermione knew with the careful slip of Voldemort's true name, Dumbledore would appreciate her integrity of her mission and her tight hold on her knowledge of the future.

"Those names are well-known supporters this year, 1970. There aren't many, as those are from when Voldemort himself was in school. The charm is locked in place with my magical signature, Professor. Something I learned from you during my original time-line."

Those on the list included Abraxas Malfoy, Nott Sr, Parkinson Sr, Mulciber Sr, and Selwyn, not to mention others*.

* * *

It was an hour later when the impromptu meeting came to a close. It was close to eight-thirty and the duo still needed to meet with Alphard Black, needing to get Hermione situated in a household as quickly as possible. There were things that needed attending to that would surely take time, and Hermione also needed a crash course in Pureblood Etiquette that would without a doubt take a while and involve much screaming coming from Walburga. A headache stirred in between Hermione's eyebrows just thinking about it.

Headmaster Dumbledore flooed Madam Pomphrey to ask for her assistance with an anti-aging draught, Hermione needed to be aged back to her ten-year-old self. She was not excited.

_The fireplace in the corner of the Headmasters Office had begun to glow a bright green color moments before a much younger Madam Pomfrey stepped out. Hermione quirked a smile as she took in the woman that she was now extremely familiar with, due to all the trouble Harry and Ron got her into. _

_Madam Pomfrey sniffed, her eyebrow raised as she looked at Professor Dumbledore, her voice dry as she spoke. "You called, Albus?" (Honestly, she felt like a bloody owl whenever the Headmaster called her. Why couldn't the man come to her instead of the other way around?) "_

_Yes, my dear! Thank you for coming! Please, let me introduce you to one Hermione Granger, however, you'll soon know her as Hermione Black." Dumbledore twinkled, his mouth in a bright smile. _

_Thankfully, the Patron decided to not ask questions. She knew that she'd get all the necessary information in due time. Instead, she fished out a medium-sized vial filled with thick yellow liquid that made Hermione's stomach turn just looking at it. Madam Pomfrey handed the vial over to Dumbledore who then smelled it and swished it around, making sure that it was, in fact, the correct potion. Within moments, Hermione was handed the now open vial, looking down at it with her nose scrunched up. _

_"Don't worry dear, the potion doesn't taste particularly horrid. In fact, you may find that it tastes like honey!" _

_With that in mind, Hermione threw her head back, gulping the thick potion down in a few gulps. While it did in fact taste like honey, it was also too thick for her liking and coated her throat in a way that reminded her of the muggle medicine, Pepto Bismol. _

_Within moments, her skin began to bubble, her teeth grew as her hair bushed out around her head. Her clothes were all of a sudden too big for her now small frame as she not only shrunk in size but also lost all the remaining body-fat and muscle mass she had gained over the years. _

_Hermione looked down at herself, reaching her arms out and stretching her fingers and legs. She brushed over her uniform that she already magically altered once, biting her lip when it reached the floor with her tights bundled up around her ankles. _

_"Is it done, Professor?" She visibly startled back when she heard her voice, her eyes going wide. She knew that she'd sound younger, but she didn't recall her voice sounding so... pitchy. _

_The Headmaster merely chuckled and lightly waved his wand. Suddenly her uniform started to right itself yet again. Everything shortened, her tights pleasantly becoming a second skin to her thin legs, her skirt tightening while shortening to reach right above her knee, as well as her shirt and robes. "May I suggest a quick walk around the office, should you need time to adjust yourself walking?" _

_With a hesitant nod, Hermione put one foot in front of the other and shortly made it around his circular office with nothing more than a few trips and one time of losing balance due to her new frame._

* * *

"12 Grimmauld Place!" Headmaster Dumbledore called, throwing floo powder into the fireplace. Within seconds he was gone. Hermione copied him, though she held a soft smile. She was excited to return to the home that she had called her own for a bit.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't in the den as she suspected she would be. Instead, Dumbledore and herself had landed in the office of one Alphard Black. This office had later been turned into a small study for those of them that were still at Hogwarts. Although, now the room looked better than it did even back then.

The walls were painted a nice navy blue with an accent wall of a light grey that held two tall windows. The curtains were still open, despite the moon being high in the sky. From her view, the stars weren't visible, although, from her experience, stars were usually hidden from the city lights. That one of the very few things Hermione had liked while on the run. She could watch the stars and her mind would stop buzzing, giving her a few moments of complete silence.

In between the two windows, stood a tall bookcase that was filled with booked that looked worn. Hermione mused that those were the books Alphard used the most, in regards to his family and his business with the Ministry.

"Ah, Dumbledore, how may I help you?" A smooth, deep voice spoke. She tilted her head to the side when her eyes rested on the only other person in the room besides Dumbledore and herself. So this was Alphard Black.

Sitting in a semi-comfortable looking chair that was pushed up to the desk, sat an older gentleman with black hair that was streaked gracefully with grey hair. His skin is clear of age spots and wrinkles, though he did have crows feet and laugh lines. That held volumes to Hermione. The man was able to laugh, as opposed to what Sirius had to say about his family, more-so his mother than anything. Alphard was dressed in a nice white blouse that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing his freckled filled arms. She had been here for less than five minutes and was already surprised twice by the unknown man.

Dumbledore smiled widely, bowing his head as he took a seat in one of the two leather chairs in front of Alphard's handsome dark-wood desk (mahogany, perhaps? Ebony was also likely.) The Headmaster turned to her and raised his hand out, gesturing to the chair beside him. Hermione nodded, taking her seat quickly as to not waste any more time.

"What brought you over at such an hour, if I may so ask?" Alphard spoke again, snapping his fingers for a house-elf. Immediately a house-elf popped in with what looked like two tumblers filled with Firewhiskey, another filled with Pumpkin Juice. Inwardly, Hermione groaned. More than anything she wanted her own glass with Firewhiskey, but considering she was only ten now, Pumpkin Juice would be the next best thing. Bollocks, even butterbeer was a couple of years away. She scrunched up her face for merely a moment before thanking the house-elf softly and grabbing the glass in front of her.

"This young girl would be why, actually. Lord Alphard Black, head of house Black, please let me introduce Miss Hermione Granger."

In hindsight, she should have known Dumbledore would have jumped right in. However, that wasn't the case as she inhaled sharply causing herself to choke and sputter out the juice that she had just taken a sip of. She dropped her glass as she started coughing harshly, her eyes squeezed closed while she felt water build-up behind her eyelids.

Suddenly she felt better as if she never choked in the first place. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, knowing it was a reaction to the choking rather than being emotional or embarrassed. She looked over at the Headmaster with wide eyes, when she saw a flicker of a wand from the corner of her eye. His eyes twinkled as he waved his wand again, repairing the glass and refilling it with Pumpkin Juice.

"I have to admit, Albus. That was quite the introduction!" Alphard smirked, holding his laughter back. With a nephew her age, he knew not to laugh. While Sirius would face the embarrassment head-on, he didn't believe this young girl would.

Alphard looked at the girl sitting in front of him with a critical eye. She was a skinny little thing with big round eyes that seemed too big for her face, her top lip was uneven on the right side, her nose seemed to fit her face though. She had slightly chubby cheeks that he was sure would wear off as she got older and her eyebrows were framing her eyes nicely. Her hair on the other hand, while bushy, held curly tendrils. Perhaps if she was able to learn some proper hair taming spells, that bush would turn into something elegant.

Hermione was watching him as closely as he was watching her. She tried to memorize the little that she could see in the dim light in the office. Alphard Black had sharp features, completely expected of one born to such an elite house. His eyes were almond-shaped, his nose was long and elegant- if not the slightest bit upturned at the end. His eyebrows were wide and full while perfectly plucked so no hairs were out of place. The man's build was full, with wide shoulders and a seemingly fit abdomen. Though, with his age, she had no doubt that he carried a little extra weight. Recalling how tall Sirius was, she believed he would be the same height if not a tad bit taller; maybe standing at 5'9 or 5'10.

"How do you do, Miss Granger. Alphard Black," He dipped his head formally, introducing himself. She smiled, nervousness filling her belly.

"We are, unfortunately, not here for pleasantries as we do have something quite important to bring to you," Dumbledore spoke again, his voice low and serious. Hermione breathed deeply, her fingers clutching the cushion of the chair.

The Headmaster took his wand out to cast a privacy charm, so no one would accidentally over-hear them, despite the late hour. Hermione's mind went to Kreacher. The house-elf who wouldn't think for a second before bringing anything he heard to Walburga.

"I was born in 1979, sir. I come from the future." Hermione spit out, unable to keep quiet any longer. She needed him to agree to take her in. She needed him this plan to work, he was a key player in this plan. She needed to be in the Black family for this to work!

Anything that Alphard thought was going to be said was forgotten as his eyes laid on the girl in front of him once more. He crossed his fingers, laying them across his chest as he sat back in his chair. His eyes flickered to Dumbledore who sighed.

"Alphard, what the girl just said... cannot leave this room. Out of respect only, will I not subject you to an Unbreakable Oath. However, it is true. Hermione here has given be undeniable proof of her time. We bring this to you because-"

"She's a muggleborn who has no connections to the past- her past and therefore needs me to be her anchor. Given that I have no children of my own, nor have a wife."

Hermione was surprised, yet again. He caught on much quicker than she anticipated. She didn't think it was obvious that she was a muggleborn, but three guesses would have figured it out.

"The social climate is changing, Albus. I presume that it gets worse before it gets better?" Alphard's eyes went back to Hermione, as though the question was for her directly. His eyebrows furrowed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. This was not at all the kind of night he had planned. Firewhiskey and a book. That was what was planned. That sounded good, sounded fun. Not meeting a muggleborn who would need a family to potentially alter the entire world.

"Indeed."

* * *

It was well after midnight when the small party broke up. Headmaster Dumbledore and Hermione went back to Hogwarts while Alphard went up to bed. It was a long discussion as Hermione was tasked with giving the two older men a brief description as to why Hermione felt the need to come back and change everything so drastically.

She knew that even if her plan didn't work and Alphard Black didn't agree to take her on as his charge, that her presence here had already caused changes.

Professor Dumbledore had shown her to her room. It was located in a small corner of the castle in which Hermione never had the privilege to explore before. The Professor explained that it was to house guests when needed from time to time and as it was, Hermione was not only a guest at Hogwarts but also in this time period. Regardless of the fact that this was now her home and she'd have to get used to all the changes, Dumbledore brushed it off. Once he had given her the password to the portrait that was guarding her small quarters, he went off on his own, presumably to bed.

Hermione however, did not. She walked over to the little study table in the corner of her bedroom and took out all the papers that she had previously written. She wanted to make absolutely sure that she had everything correct. The dates, deaths, Horcruxes, friendships made, friendships broken, pranks, fights, marriages, births, even the full moon!

The small bushy-haired girl was not naive. She knew that it was simply impossible to save everyone and while she did not want to play God, she was also biased in those that had to be saved. Along with those being saved, she also wanted to help families stay together and for friendships to strengthen. She wanted life to be better all around.

There was so much to do and Hermione was feeling overwhelmed.

She hoped more than anything that Alphard agreed to take her on because then her real work could begin.

A smile broke out on Hermione's face as she allowed herself to daydream for the first time. An image played in her mind of what she thought the younger Marauders would look like, along with Lily, Snape and the rest of the Black family.

It would be hard to take Bellatrix seriously when the girl was still going through puberty.

Hermione let out a surprised laugh, clamping her hand over her mouth. The laughter didn't cease however, only becoming worse. She held her stomach, doubling over as she thought about a squeaky-voiced Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy who wasn't as prim and proper as he was when she met him.

She allowed herself to think of the true friendships she'd make, knowing full well that she couldn't be all business all the time. Not if she was to be trusted by the Black family. Not only would she have to play the part, but she'd also have to have fun. Something that was rare in her life.

Her once eleven year old's self version of fun was reading. Then it became helping Harry survive and having all these daring, life-threatening adventures. But now, she'd be privy to future motorbike rides, pranks, hopefully, detentions for something dumb but fun.

Hermione Jean Granger was ready to shed her old skin and become Hermione Black. She was excited, not to mention incredibly nervous.

* * *

An entire week had flown by when Albus finally got word from Alphard Black. The simple letter said, "_Bring the girl tonight. 8:30._" The old Headmaster heaved a great sigh, nodding to himself. He hoped the meeting tonight would bring good news. He hoped that Hermione didn't come all this way for Alphard Black to fall through. However, maybe he'd be able to convince her of some other family.

Hermione had busied herself with the library and refamiliarizing herself with the castle. The very last time she was here, she didn't allow herself time to take in the changes after the rebuild. Knowing that the castle looked almost identical to the one she grew up in, made her feel some type of way.

Her mind was still full of the screams and curses, but it was also full of laughter, house points, feasts, and even dances. Those were what brought a small smile to her face. That was how Professor Dumbledore found her several minutes later. Hermione had been walking down a forgotten corridor, the exact one that a certain Room of Requirement sat. Somehow she knew that the Marauders didn't know about it and she couldn't wait to show them.

"Ah, Miss Granger. There you are!" Dumbledore tilted his head, watching her curiously. Her fingers were grazing the stone walls with such a familiarity that rivaled his own. She knew this part of the castle. It worried him greatly, wondering what was to come in the future and what she felt the need to stop.

"Hello Professor," Hermione greeted him with a smile, allowing her hand to fall back to her side.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Black finally sent word. We are to meet him tonight at 8:30."

Her heart sputtered for a moment before beating frequently in her chest, her eyes widened as she nodded.

There were plenty of reasons for him to say no: he didn't know her, she seemingly fell into this time period with some type of evidence that didn't mean much to him, his own family could potentially be at risk, the wizarding world itself would be at risk.

Hermione cursed herself under her breath. She should have come up with a backup plan! Hell, maybe she still could. Who else was there that could help her get what she needs? Not the Potters, that would be too hard on her, seeing as Harry has supposedly looked exactly like James. Not to mention that the Potter's wouldn't be much help being as their entire family sided with the Light.

She couldn't believe the Greengrass family would be much help either, seeing as they were prominently unsided. That crosses out the Zabini family as well, like the fact that Hermione knows absolutely no Italian.

She couldn't even think about the Malfoy family, as that family was entirely dark. Which crosses out the Lestranges, Goyles, Parkinsons, and Crabbes.

The problem was that Hermione needed a family with ties to both sides of the war. That was the exact reason for the Blacks, to begin with. The majority of the house were sympathizers with Voldemort, but then there was Alphard, Sirius and eventually Regulus. That was just enough for her.

However, the does give her the opportunity to think about the Longbottom family as a _potential_ back up. She knew that being a Pureblood family, they would be in the Pureblood circles. She heard from Neville himself that his grandmother had tea on Sundays and Wednesdays' with many of the higher class Pureblood witches. The only problem with that is most of the Longbottoms' had been sorted into Gryffindor and she had no idea how well it would bode for her if she was sorted somewhere else.

Hermione hated to admit it, but she made peace with the idea a long time ago. She may need to be sorted into Slytherin. However, Gryffindor _could_ work, not to mention Ravenclaw gave her the cover of knowledge should she have questions about some potentially dark curses or items. Hufflepuff was a complete no-go. That house wouldn't give her any favors, not to mention the hat would die laughing before he would ever sort her there. She had too much to lose, too much fire, too much bravery, too much cunning, and was way too smart for her own good to even step foot near that House.

Either family would potentially work with any of the three houses, however, Hermione cringed at the idea of Augusta finding out that her 'daughter' was a Slytherin. That would not bode well for her.

Hermione smirked. Although, if she needed to be in the Longbottom family, it would mean that Augusta would be privy to the same information that Alphard Black is currently. That would mean that Augusta would know that Hermione could use Slytherin House to her advantage, as well as Ravenclaw.

Slowly, Hermione stopped panicking. She took a deep breath to calm herself from hyperventilating- something she wasn't aware that she was doing. Raking a hand through her bushy mane, she nodded up at Professor Dumbledore. "Alright, however, I do have a backup family should Mr. Black say no."

Professor Dumbledore smiled widely, chuckling softly. He then had the gall to joke with her, "That explains the steam coming from your ears. Your mind seems to be hard at work, Miss Granger."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She never heard the Headmaster joke like that. Surely, he had a sense of humor but not so ballsy as that! Before she could stop herself, a laugh escaped her throat as she nodded. "I'm not called the Brightest Witch of My Age for nothing, Professor."

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter in the books! Pun intended. **

I'm SORRY for not having a lot of dialogue. Hopefully, that will change either next chapter or chapter 4. Right now I'm just setting everything up and all that.

I will give you guys a slight spoiler though, Hermione WILL be given another potion to aide her memory. It's a de-maturity potion. Considering she was 19 when she went back in time, her mind is still that of a 19-year-old now, so giving her the potion will help her get along better with her classmates and all that. It will not take any of her memories away, just give her the maturity level of a ten-year-old. (Please bear with me as I don't have any ten or eleven-year-olds in my family to copy from.)

* I'm not completely sure about all the death eaters that are active as of now.

* Due to the knowledge that Alphard was blasted from the family tree after helping Sirius, tells us that he wasn't a fool. He knew who Sirius's friends were, not to mention that he knew of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Considering he was part of the Wizengamot, he was able to research the Pettigrew's along with the Lupins. He would have known Remus to be a werewolf. Alphard knew what he was doing and knew that he'd get blasted off the tapestry is he gave Sirius the gold. He ain't no fool.

I do need to ask you all for a favor. I would appreciate some Pureblood Rules! If you have any suggestions for wizards, witches, parenting, even marriage rituals, erm… literally anything? Courting, eating dinner, consummation, sex in general. Everything and everything! Erg!

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If anyone has questions, feel free to leave a review and I'll try and answer them in the upcoming chapter(s).**


	3. 03

As the hours passed by, Hermione's nerves seemed to be getting the best of her. Her stomach was doing somersaults, the back of her neck was slick with sweat and she couldn't stop biting her bottom lip. The day was dragging by and it felt as though something was laughing at her.

After Dumbledore came to tell her the news, Hermione went back to her comfortable sized room. With a few flicks of her wand everything tidied itself; the comforter straightened out the wrinkles, the chairs pushed themselves back in and her parchment rolled themselves back up and flew into her beaded bag. Hermione dug out a fresh pair of undergarments and walked over to the small en-suite bathroom.

She turned the water on and stripped herself of clothing, knowing that her uniform would get washed by a house-elf during her shower. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and hopped in.

Hermione took her time in the shower, shampooing and conditioning her hair, and washing her body before getting out and drying. With a few pumps of lotion that the bathroom had stocked, she slathered it on, enjoying the nice shea and cocoa butter scent.

She walked over to the mirror, rubbing a circle to clear the steam, she brushed her hair once more and proceeded to brush her teeth. Being as her muggle parents were dentists, she took great care of her teeth, brushing them faithfully twice a day. She never once had a cavity or needed any kind of dental help, aside from the annual teeth cleaning.

She took a moment to refamiliarise herself with her body. Her hip bones stuck out, her legs were too long, her arms too skinny and she had barely any body fat. With a scowl she grabbed her fresh uniform and changed, grabbing her wand to charm her hair into two wet braids.

She made sure that she took her shower before her appointment, giving herself plenty of time so she wouldn't have to rush but also that once she was done, it would be time to meet up with Professor Dumbledore.

Without giving herself another look, Hermione slid her wand into her arm holster; charmed so it would magically alter itself to fit whatever arm it was attached to, and began her walk to the Headmasters office.

Within ten minutes, she was there giving the Griffin statue the password. She stepped on the moving staircase, her fingers twirling at the end of her hair as she waited. She could only pray to whatever deities were listening that Alphard Black decided to take her as his charge.

Hermione timed herself to arrive just before the meeting, leaving no time to spare for small talk with the Headmaster. She was too nervous to handle herself in a conversation. She truthfully didn't want to think about having to obliviate Mr. Black only to meet Augusta Longbottom and go through this all again.

She knocked on the door as soon as she arrived, stepping into the large office when she was granted permission to enter. She nodded at the old Headmaster, watching as he stood up from his desk, walking over to the fireplace. He grabbed the container of floo powder, holding it out to her. Hermione walked over and grabbed a handful, stepping aside to let Albus go through first. She took in a deep breath and rolled her neck, trying to release some of the stress that had built back up over the short walk.

"12 Grimmauld Place!" She called, stepping into the green, heatless flames.

In mere moments, she was standing behind her old Professor, looking up at Alphard Black's stern face. It held no amusement that she saw at the previous meeting. Hermione braced herself, feeling as though a weight had dropped in her stomach.

He was going to refuse.

It would be understandable, she guessed, but it still sucked. As Ron would say, 'bollocks!'

Hermione took the lead and sat down in the chair she had chosen last time, crossing her ankles as she did. She busied herself with brushing off the invisible lint that had attached itself to her polyester and cotton uniform.

"Good evening, Alphard." Albus Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, hiding all turmoil. He too went ahead and sat down in the plush chair after shaking Mr. Black's hand.

"Good evening Albus, Hermione," Alphard responded, nodding at both the Headmaster and at Hermione. She gave him a half-smile back, sure that her face gave away how nervous she truly was.

Alphard sat down behind his desk, shuffled some papers before righting them and put them to the side. He let out a heavy sigh, laced his fingers together and looked at them both with a hard eye.

"I have thought long and hard about this. Many hours have gone into making my decision. I began to take slightly more interest in the going ons around me, listening to what dear Walburga, Cygnus, Irma and Pollux all had to say about the climate we find ourselves in. I do find myself in a hard place. Do I take in this unknown girl who claims to know the future and wants to change it, do I want to infiltrate her into my family? Do I want to stand back, as I knowingly watch her change the world as I know it? I'm not sure. However, I do know that I do not want a half-blood running around pretending to be a pureblood. So, upon many internal battles, and probably against my better judgment, I will take Miss Granger on. I'll adopt her as my own if only to save my nieces and nephews a potential lifetime of torment and fear." His eyes flickered between the two, finally landing on Hermione's nervous frame.

He was being truthful, he had been listening in on his family when the subject of 'their' Lord came up. 'Their' being his siblings and parents, as he didn't have an opinion himself. He made it known that his interest was in the Ministry and family, not the ravings of a potential lunatic.

So, he started to think about what the girl had told them in her last visit. Voldemort had indeed gotten more powerful, even overcoming the Ministry. The amount of magical blood that was split in her past... The magical world was small enough, to begin with. He couldn't even begin to think about how they could move past so much death. The magical world would have died out in a few decades, if not a century.

As well as thinking over the decision, he also thought of a tale he would spin with his family, should he choose to adopt her.

"Miss Granger, you need to know that coming into my family will not be easy. Our tempers get the best of us, our family is close-knit, and we don't trust. We believe the blood will conquer and we rely heavily on wit and fear to aide us. I trust you know that. Your story will be as such, I was enthralled with a woman by the name of Elena Selwyn a year or two before your birth and when her pregnancy came to light, she was disowned for being with child out of wedlock so she moved countries. When you were ten, she got killed. Her will was sent to me as her child was mine. I did not know of your existence, as she did not tell me, so I was shocked. I took you in. Elena lived as a muggle, not wanting to draw attention to neighboring wizards of her being disowned as her name is widely known. As you lived as a muggle, you'll need training and lessons from my family. They will step up. Expect great temper flares and impatience. They will not be easy on you."

Hermione could barely contain her amazement and wonder. She talked herself into a frenzy, believing that Mr. Black would turn her away. Her mind worked hard to file away the backstory he had graciously provided for her, as she hadn't come up with one. As she rolled his words over in her head, she began to ask questions.

"Is the story with you and Miss Selwyn true? It would raise fewer questions if it was. Why wouldn't she tell you about the pregnancy? If you two were together for a year or two, wouldn't you be expecting that to come about? Would you have accepted a child at that time? If not, then why would you accept a child now. Also, would you accept a child who was raised as a muggle? Wouldn't your family tapestry be updated with my birth? How can you be sure that your family will accept me? Even without a blood ritual, making me an official Black child, surely it would go against your family's beliefs to have a muggle raised Pureblood. Mr. Black, why wouldn't Miss Selwyn tell you about my presence after the birth? Would you have helped her? Would you two have gotten married?" As soon as the first question came out of her mouth, it seemed to have opened a floodgate of questions that she was coming up with on the spot.

Hermione could hear Harry and Ron in her head, rolling their eyes and groaning, looking at one another. However, she brushed it off because it's better to ask questions, especially if the end consequence was her and Alphard's death. Not only would she be cast out and potentially, probably killed, but Alphard would be disowned and blasted off the family tree before he was able to give Sirius his inheritance. However, that left a few questions for her that she filed away to think about later, would Sirius still run away? Would Sirius still get his inheritance if she was in the picture? How would her presence affect Sirius now?

Privately, in Mr. Black's mind, he appreciated the girl's curiosity. It wouldn't due for him to be the only one to practice this story without something to test it. Her questions gave him pause as he thought them over.

"Well Miss Granger, you do raise some interesting concerns. I'm grateful that you're attempting to find some holes in this story. As for Miss Selwyn and I's past, it is true. We were courting for two years before your supposed birth. Luckily for us, she did move countries, but not because she was with child. She moved because her family became involved with the Dark Lord. While Elena did believe she was superior to half-bloods and mud-... muggle-borns, she did not believe that they should be killed off. She understood that the future would be slim due to the inbreeding of the purebloods, and without new blood introduced, the population would diminish. Elena was far too smart for her age; you are too. That benefits us. If she had fallen pregnant, she wouldn't have told me regardless. At the time, I was not interested in having children. Regardless of the gender of my child, I wasn't interested. Walburga had two sons, one of which is your age. He is the heir of House Black. As that is, I did not need to reproduce. That being said, Elena would not have told me about the pregnancy as I would not have been accepting of the child." Alphard sighed, leaning back against his chair. He snapped his fingers, summoning a house-elf to him, before asking for a brandy. He looked at his two guests in question. Dumbledore asked for another brandy while Hermione mumbled Pumpkin juice. The house-elf arrived only moments later with the drinks.

Alphard accepted it, swishing the liquid around in the glass before taking a pull. "While at the time I wouldn't accept the child, now I would say that the reasoning of accepting you would be because the entire Selwyn family had been killed, Elena included. The child would have nowhere to not if not for me. Watching my nieces and nephews grow up made me, a bit nostalgic if you will. Nostalgic for what could have been. So when I got Elena's will, I gratefully accepted her child into my home. Which then answers the question of the child's raising. I would not mind if the child had been raised in a muggle upbringing, due to the child being mine and Elena's. As the blood will still be pure, and you now have the correct guidance, the Black Family will learn to accept you into their folds- just as I have done. The family tree is a tricky question, Miss Granger. The only answer I can come up with would be that both parties would have to be aware of the child for the tree to update. In rare occurrences, a woman could have found herself in bed with more than one male, leading to a pregnancy. If that were the case, then the tapestry couldn't update as it wouldn't know who had fathered the child. So in this case, with there being no history of a child being born out of wedlock, we can assume that it would because both parties weren't aware."

Several minutes of silence rang between the three of them as Hermione broke down his long explanation. She wasn't sure what she thought of the man in front of her. Though. She had to admit that she didn't know all that much about him in particular. He was Sirius's favorite relative, was generous and kind to Sirius, had no children and no wife. He was the head of the house only because he was the oldest. He had given Sirius his inheritance, despite knowing he'd be blasted off the family tapestry.

But she was learning so much more and it made her slightly uncomfortable. Here was this man that she had only heard stories about, never even saw a picture of said man. She was learning that he believed in blood supremacy, using House Elves as slaves; however, she knew that much, she supposed, knowing how Dobby and Kreature were treated. He also did not want children but then there was this girl being thrust upon him; needing to have ties to a pureblooded family who would be in favor of the Dark Lord. Granted, he agreed to it. He understood the risks, but that didn't mean that she was comfortable with it.

Yes, she did travel into the past to save everyone years and years of pain and torment, but she wasn't comfortable with having to live with a blood supremacist! It didn't matter though, she had to do this. She wanted to make lives better, she wanted to end the bloody war- the deaths were weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"Alright then, I suppose the next order of business is making Miss Granger become a true Black. Alphard, you know the spell, I hope?" Albus Dumbledore spoke, looking at the two others. Miss Granger had her eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought, while Alphard looked troubled. However, he was probably thinking of the whole ideal again.

"Indeed, I do. However, it's more of a ritual than anything. Blood magic. Miss Granger, if you will." Mr. Black gestured to the front of his desk, as he stood up to meet her. With another snap of his fingers, a house-elf popped in holding an old ornate bowl. Alphard grabbed it and placed it on top of his desk, pushing the right sleeve up to his arm. He gestured to Hermione to do the same. She nodded and followed his example. Alphard gripped his wand in his left hand and traced a thin, shallow cut from an inch below the vein on his wrist to right above an inch from his elbow. He copied the technique on Hermione's forearm, glancing up when Hermione didn't flinch. His eyebrows furrowed before he took her right arm, pressing it against his own when blood began to pool at their skin. With a low chant, he said the spell. "Tolle hoc puella, ut ea mea. Hunc sanguinem, facere quod non mea. Tolle hoc magia, intertwine cum mea. Tolle hoc puella, ut ea mea."

A pure white light glowed from their forearms, slowly turning gold as the glow got brighter and brighter. The three occupants in the room were forced to close their eyes and look away until Hermione and Alphard's forearms began to tingle. She felt warm inside, as though she stepped in front of a heater from coming outside. The warmth made her feel calm, the corners of her lips turned upward as she finally looked up at her new father.

Alphard blinked down at the girl. While in theory, he knew that she would change to look like him, seeing it was different. The once bushy brown hair turned into straight, shiny black hair. Her tan skin turned porcelain and her eyes… her chocolate-colored eyes turned grey. Her body seemed to take on an extra pound or two, making her look not so sickly. Her eyes weren't so round, more almond-shaped like his own. She also stood about an inch or two taller. Her light freckles that previously laid on her nose were completely gone, but her skin had a permanent blush.

She looked different, but she also held a few similarities to the girl she once was. Her nose was still the same, perfectly fitting her face while her eyebrows were the same shape; just a different color. Her cheekbones were still in the same place although her chin looked a little more carved out. She looked like him, she did and it made him uncomfortable.

Hermione tilted her head when she saw that Alphard was looking down at her with such intensity. She grabbed a quill from his desk and conjured it into a hand mirror. She gasped. Raising a hand to her cheek, she took in her features, mesmerized by the difference. She was a Black. No longer could she say her name was Granger, but now Black. Hermione Black.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him. "I must say, Miss Black, you do look like a true heiress. However, your name does not seem to match the rest of the family, wouldn't you agree? How would you feel about a constellation name? Maybe after a star?"

"Maia," Alphard said immediately.

Hermione frowned, looking between the two men. "Maia? Why?"

"Before I told Elena that I wasn't interested in children, that was the name she wanted to name her daughter. It flowed with Elena, not to mention the wrong pronunciation of your name could come up with the nickname Maia. Not to mention that it's a star. The eldest of seven Pleiades. Also the greek goddess of fields. It fits."

"Maia… Maia Black… Maia Elena Black." Hermione mused, rolling the name on her tongue. It felt foreign to her. It didn't dawn on her that she'd have to change her name, considering how unique the Black family names were. Narcissa, Sirius, Bellatrix, Pollux, Andromeda, Alphard. She thought Hermione would fit right in, but it seems that she was wrong.

"Alright. I think you're right Professor." She agreed.

Dumbledore had left Hermione and Alphard alone for the time being as he had gone back to Hogwarts to fetch something. He had said that he didn't want to bring it with for the fear that Alphard would turn her away- which was understandable. However, Hermione was nervous. Actually, her nerves never went away, but the point stands that she was still nervous.

Now she was a Black. Her real work will begin the next day, probably. She was to be introduced to the rest of the family. She knew that Walburga, Orion, Sirius, and Regulus would be there, but she wasn't sure about Cygnus, Druella, Bellatrix, Andromeda or Narcissa.

"Sir... Who will I be meeting tomorrow?" She asked timidly, glancing a look up at the man.

"Herm- Maia, you may want to start calling me Father, just as I will have to start calling you Maia," Alphard responded, looking over at her from his place by the window. He was leaning up against the wall with one leg across the other, holding his glass of brandy. In the moonlight, Maia could see the similarities between him and Sirius. At least when she knew him. Now, she wasn't sure what the young man was like. "You'll be meeting my siblings and their children. You don't need to worry about my parents, they passed a few years back. But for now, you'll be introduced to-" He was cut off as she informed him that she knew his family, or of them.

"I'm from the future, remember. I know them. I met quite a few of them. I've met Narcissa, Lu-," she paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Sirius. I met Walburga through her portrait." While she couldn't state that she knew of Lucius yet, she could say that his sister would indeed be painted and hanging proudly in the tight hallway.

"I know this house too. I spent time here. My room was on the third floor, second door on the left.

Alphard lips curved up into a wry smile, amusement shining in his eyes. "My, you did do your homework. I'll make sure that you stay in that room while you're here. Most of the day I'm here at Grimmauld Place, only because my house is too big and lonely for just me. Maybe now I'll stay there now I have you."

While she knew that Walburga lived at Grimmauld Place and Cygnus lived... elsewhere, she was never sure where Alphard stayed. She had hoped that he had his own home, but was never sure.

"Really? Where is it?"

Alphard moved back to his desk, leaning against it directly in front of her. "Well, it's in Wales, a town called Pembroke. It's right in-between Bristol Bay and St. Brides Bay. The estate is called Broke Estate. It's a little play on words, slightly misleading to the average ear, you see."

Maia leaned her head back in a laugh, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "That's clever, Sir... I mean… Father." She added quickly, testing the name on her tongue.

It was strange to hear, even to her ears. When she saw her own muggle father, she called him Dad or when she was in a special mood; mostly during the holidays, she'd call him Papa, but saying Father was something different. Not to mention it was directed at another man altogether.

"It's alright, Maia. I know it'll be strange but you can chalk it up to the fact that you never knew your dad so you never had to say the name. If you'd like, you could always 'slip' up in front of the family to sell the charade." Alphard winked at the young girl.

She smiled widely at him, nodding.

Before she was able to retort, the fireplace glowed green a moment before Headmaster Dumbledore stepped into the office. "Ah, getting along, I hope?" He winked down at Maia.

"Wonderfully, sir! Thank you!"

He nodded, reaching into his dark purple robes (which were decorated in glowing orbs. Were they supposed to be stars? Glowing polka dots? Maybe even… glass balls, like the ones in Divination? She shuddered at the thought) and pulled out a small vial, the size of her pinky. It contained a violet-colored potion.

He handed it over to Maia, his previous smile wiped off his face. "I won't lie to you, Miss Black, this potion isn't pleasant. It will revert your mind back to when you were eleven originally. Your memories will stay, but your maturity level will lower. It hadn't escaped my notice your trouble making friends the first time around, having the mentality of an eighteen-year-old won't make it easier. This time, however, you'll have cousins to help you fit in."

She nodded, taking the vial from him. She uncorked it and smelled it, scrunching her face as she turned away from it. It smelled like spoiled milk, mixed with rubbage that had been left out in the summer heat. Alphard winced and handed the young girl his glass of brandy for her to wash down the potion with. He didn't think twice about letting the girl drink alcohol seeing as she was supposed to be eighteen years old and had probably been drinking alcohol for much longer than the legal drinking age in Wizarding Britain.

Grabbing the glass, she took a deep breath and threw the potion back, swallowing it immediately before following up with the rest of her … Father's brandy. She coughed violently and started gagging at the taste. How could it taste worse than it smelled? What was it made out of? Every kind of animal dung?

She clapped her hand over her mouth, using everything in her to hold the potion down. Once she felt like she had a handle on her stomach, she sighed and sat up, looking at both the wizards. She didn't feel any different.

"Alright Miss Black, would you mind if we asked you a few questions to test if the potion is working?"

"Certainly." She said primly. She blinked in subtle shock. She would never answer a Professor like that now! It sounded like she was completely certain and there was always room for error. Oh no, the potion worked.

"Alright, if someone mentions 'temptation' to you, what do you think of?"

Maia paused, her eyebrows furrowing together in thought. "I guess it depends. Flourish and Blotts is a huge temptation to me, but so are sugar quills. Especially the strawberry and vanilla ones."

Alphard turned his head, hiding his amused smirk.

"Would you be a good politician, honest, incorruptible and democratic, even if you had to renounce powers and privileges?"

"Professor, do you realize that I'm eleven?" Maia blinked at the question, her mind whirled around; trying to come up with an answer.

The Professor laughed merrily. "Yes, I've noticed, but amuse me, Miss Black."

Headmaster Dumbledore finally left them alone for the night, handing Maia over to Alphard for the foreseeable future. She was his daughter, a Black. Well, at least that's what her magic and family believe.

"Alright, little one, let's go. I'll give you a few days to get used to this new life before I throw you to the lions… or I guess, in this case, the snake den." He laughed, resting his hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards the fireplace. "Broke Estate!"

Once Maia walked through the fireplace, she took in her surroundings with wide eyes. The fireplace was located in the living room. The walls were painted ivory with the furniture a cream color and gold detailing. Her Father had a couch and two chairs, with a small coffee table placed in the middle with a large green oval rug.

The walls had a few decorations placed seemingly sporadically, a painting of his siblings and their kids, a Slytherin wall hanging, and a few candle holders that were mounted to the walls.

"Yesterday I went out and bought you your own house-elf, as I only had one. Your elf is named Petal, and she's… feisty. She'll show you to your room, alright? I have a few things to get done tonight, yet. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping for you." Alphard patted her shoulder and messed with her hair before walking out of the room and down the hall, not waiting for her to reply.

Maia took a deep breath, a rock sinking into her stomach. Her own house elf. She never wanted one and was honestly offended that he went out to get her one. Well, she'll just have to make sure that she paid Petal, as she also didn't want Alphard's money to go to waste. Why didn't he ask her?

She chose not to muse on it too long as she knew she'd get upset. She also just got accepted into the family, she couldn't kick up a fuss now. She huffed and called Petal, suddenly annoyed at the entire situation.

A soft pop echoed through the room and Maia looked down to see a small house-elf, her eyes wider than Dobby's and her ears brushed the top of her shoulders. Petal had a long pointy nose that curved downward on the end and curved slightly inward. Her pillowcase dress was freshly washed and she wore a large smile that seemed to take up her whole face.

"Mistress Maia!" Petal claimed, wrapping her tiny, bony arms around Maia's knees, her head pressed against Maia's thighs. Maia's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around Petal's tiny frame.

She pulled away after a few moments, kneeling in front of the small elf, determined to set a payment right away.

"Petal? I have to insist that I pay you for the work that you do. Would you mind maybe, three galleons a day?" Maia didn't think anything of it, as three galleons wasn't a lot; not to Hermione and differently not Maia. However, to a house-elf, three galleons could be… a year's worth of a wage.

Immediately Petal pulled away, the spot where her eyebrows were supposed to be furrowed and his huge eyes squinted. She put her hands on her little hips and looked up at Maia. "Absolutely not! I's will not be paid. Mistress's smile is all the payment I's needs. That is that. Now let Petal show you to your room."

She proceeded to grab Maia's hand and tug her out of the living room, down the hall to the right and up two flights of stairs, bringing Maia down the left hallway, a right hallway, another left and then finally another right before a dark wooden door that perfectly matched Alphard's desk at Grimmauld Place. "This your room, yes it is! Now in you get! Petal has prepared a nightgown for Mistress Maia and has already taken your measurements for an outfit for tomorrow's outing! Master graciously agreed to let me come with. I likes to think I's has better fashion sense than Master."

The door in front of Maia opened up and Petal pushed her in, running around her and spread her arms out wide; she looked so proud of herself that Maia pushed down her guilt and annoyance and looked around instead.

Honestly, who needed this much room? Her new bedroom was the size of two entire Gryffindor dorm rooms combined. Her bed was covered in a gorgeous teal bedspread and silver sheets. She had drapes surrounding all four posts. On the far right side of the wall, she had four huge bookcases that were completely empty. She had a sneaking suspicion that Alphard would take her book shopping and that made the house-elf situation a tiny bit better. One either side of the bookcases held two doors. She assumed that they would be a walk-in closet; not that Hermione Granger would use up even a fraction of the supposed space, but Maia Black certainly would need much more room, what with all the balls and dances and outings and… potential courtships she'd experience.

The other door was probably an en suite bathroom. Maia walked towards that door, opening it up to see a spacious bathroom with Slytherin green crown moldings. The wallpaper on the walls was colored with a nice ivory color to match the seating in the living room. ¼ of the bottom half of the wall was covered with a bottom molding that was Slytherin green as well. On the far left side of the bathroom held two separate standing sinks with oval mirrors hanging above. On the far wall was a tall built-in shelf that had a bunch of freshly cleaned fluffy towels. Right next to the shelves was a small tucked away toilet that was hidden by a wall. Attached to the wall was a tall bath and shower. The bath was something she had never seen before; the shower potion had a type of wall that seemed to take the place of a shower curtain. It reminded her of a porta-potty.

The floor of the bathroom was a pretty teal and white tile that matched her bedspread. All in all, she was happy with her room. Maia walked back out to take note of the rest of the room. She saw a medium-sized desk that held a stack of parchment and a cup full of quills. She saw two inkwells that were capped as well. In the corner of the room, by her bed, there was a fireplace and two plush red chairs with a reading light in between. The wall right in front of her desk held two grand windows with a small owl perch. Maia walked over to the desk and opened the top left drawer, finding a small bag of owl treats. She smiled. She also spotted a bag of floo powder that was on top of the fireplace shelf.

As she investigated the room, Petal pulled out her nightgown that she had prepared for her Mistress. Maia closed her eyes in annoyance and frustration and took a deep breath, counting to ten. She was not going to get annoyed… yet.

**Hey guys! Thank you for sticking with me to this story! I'm loving the reviews and the hits that I'm getting so far! This chapter is a bit shorter, I'm sorry!**

**I also have my best friend staying with me for two weeks; I haven't seen her in three years and I'm so happy to see her again. I missed her so so much! **

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!**


	4. 04

**October 9th**

"Now, remember. You'll have to do some research on your own as well, but there are some things you'll need to be taught." Alphard started, crossing his leg over the other.

Maia had woken up slighter later than usual, but not too late that she was worried about wasting her day away. At nine forty she made her way into the generously sized bathroom and took a shower- that shower was going to take some getting used to. While she understood that she's in the early 1970s, this type of shower was more… victorian age. She honestly didn't know why most Purebloods still took after that era. It was over a century ago for Merlin's sake.

Afterward, she got dressed in the appropriate looking dress and stockings that Petal had made for her. She paused, remembering Petal saying that she had gotten Maia's measurements. The elf had prepared her clothing before she even met Maia. Unless… She sighed. The house-elf that washed her clothes at Hogwarts probably wrote down her measurements upon Dumbledore's request just in case.

She couldn't decide if that was weird or creepy.

* * *

The late morning found father and daughter Black in his considerable-sized library, discussing her role as a Pureblood.

"Of course, sir! I got a headstart before coming back. Although I didn't prepare as much as I'd liked, I did bring some books back; hoping they'd help." She prompted, sitting neatly in a plush chair. Her legs were slanted with her ankles crossed. Her back was straight, almost like a string was attached to her head and the ceiling, holding her upright. That was the first lesson she was taught by her new father. Lady's always sat with grace.

"You'll have to watch your posture when walking, remember to keep your chin up, shoulders back and your chest ever so slightly pushed out. When you wake up every day, you have to have a complete bath. You'll need to shave, exfoliate, wash and condition your hair. Make sure that you're fresh and clean every day." Alphard listed, watching as Maia corrected the rest of her posture. Almost immediately she sighed in relief. The strain on her lower back disappeared and her tense shoulders seemed to weaken.

"I won't teach you much, as I'm sure the women of the family will be more forthcoming. There's not much that men can teach young women as we are only accustomed to teaching young men. For instance, Orion, Cygnus and I have helped Walburga teach her two sons', just as she and Druella helped teach the women. Speaking of, can you tell me the family tree?"

Maia paused for a moment, trying to remember everyone. "Pollux and Irma are your parents. Irma was originally a Crabbe. They had three children, you- Alphard, Walburga and Cygnus. You had one daughter named Maia, but no wife. Walburga married her second cousin named Orion and had two sons; Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black. Cygnus married Druella, who was originally a Rosier. They had three daughters who are named Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black."

"Good job!" He praised, a smile pulling his lips wide. "When you start lessons with Walburga and Druella, they'll have you memorize the families of the Sacred Twenty Eight, but you'll be expected to know your own history. You'll need to study that the most." Alphard warned.

* * *

After another hour of running through the families of the Sacred Twenty Eight, at Maia's request, they finally departed from the Manor and apparated to Paris.

"Unfortunately, the Black family is still well known here so we'll definitely get stares and it will get back to the Prophet tomorrow morning. After our shopping trip I will go inform the family of your existence; only to prevent them from finding out through the paper." Alphard placed his hand on her shoulder, after moving away from the apparition point. He guided her through the crowd of Wizarding Paris, bringing her to a quaint boutique.

Alphard had sent Petal ahead, as the small elf insisted that she knew just what her Mistress Maia would like. Maia was currently bracing herself as she figured that clothing of all textures, clothes, and clothes would be forced upon her against her will.

Sure enough, she was right. As soon as father and daughter stepped into the little store, Petal ordered the young girl into a dressing room that was already full of skirts, dresses, tops, and cloaks of all fashions. Not to mention the looming pile of undergarments (consisting of underwear, corsets, stocking, and socks) that were folded precariously in the corner.

Petal had painstakingly put together dozens of outfits for her young Mistress before she came. The house-elf took a seat on the loveseat with Alphard as they waited for the fashion show to begin.

Maia walked into the dressing room and took everything in with horror. As soon as the door behind her closed, she could suddenly hear Lavender and Parvati whispering excitedly about a new dress or another that came out. They would be overjoyed to be in her position; however, Maia was dreading the next couple of hours.

Taking a deep breath, she undressed and put on the first outfit that Petal put together, stepping out of the room. Petal clapped and squealed, looking proud of the outfit while Alphard had on a small smirk. Maia walked back into the dressing room after getting the approval of them both with a small (_"Yous be having a blue top that yous be needing to try on with that skirt, Missus!"_) from Petal.

The next three hours went by in such a way, the two willing participants giving their votes of approval or vetoing something or another, while Petal told Maia to try this or that on with another garment. After the shopping spree was over, Maia ended up with an entire new wardrobe that consisted of no less than twenty-four new dresses, so she had six dresses for all four seasons, with a cloak that matched each and every one of them, enough skirts to drown her (exactly over one hundred because _a Lady shall never be caught wearing the same garment twice!_) meaning that she had at least one hundred different shirts, although Maia wouldn't dare deny that the possibility of having maybe twice that due to _a heavy fabric, or a light fabric? Lace or sequence? No sleeves, shoulder sleeves, ⅓ sleeves, half sleeves, ¾ sleeves or full sleeves? _And the shoes alone were a complete migraine. She needed to have one pair of shoes that went along with _at least _two outfits or dresses, plus shoes for tea, for balls, for outings, and for the girls.

Maia was seriously worried that her closet wouldn't be big enough for everything.

But _of course, _the shopping day wasn't over. That would be just way too easy for her.

No, not that clothes were sorted, Maia now had to go shopping for books, parchments, quills, and _whatever else her little heart desired._

* * *

"Father, I want to throttle her."

Maia sat at the end of her bed, her legs crossed in a pretzel in front of her. Her eye was twitched as she glared at the house-elf. Petal took it upon herself to organize Maia's closet and put away every single new belonging she bought that very day.

Petal was taking her job very seriously, making sure that every article of clothing was in its rightful place; spring weather, winter weather, summer weather, and fall weather. Then it was sorted by shirts, skirts, dresses, and cloaks. Then by color. Everything had to be perfect for her little Mistress.

A booming laugh filled the room from the man sitting right beside her. Maia glared at her father viciously. "Let her live, love. When I told her the reason for her purchase, she was over the moon; she claimed that-"

"I's had always wanted a little Mistress or Master to look over! I's had dreamed for someone to cater to and dress! Petal never had children of her own, no she did not, so little ones running around filled Petal's head. Don't be taking that away from me, little Mistress, no you don't." Petal continued, marching right up to the bed with her hands on her hips, a glare in her eyes.

Maia glared right back, leaning forward to set her arms on the bed. "I know how to dress, feed myself and wash, Petal. I'm not a doll for you to dress up!"

Petal blinked up at her, stepped back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She jutted her tiny hip out and cocked her head with the space where her eyebrows should be raised.

Petal reminded Maia of Professor McGonagall, which was scary in itself.

"Excuse Misses? I's thinks Mistress needs to rethink that."

Alphard laughed again, sliding off the bed and taking his leave, mumbling under his breath. Maia thought she was able to make out "house full of females" and "stubborn girl".

Without a second to let Maia respond, Petal turned away and marched back to her stack of clothing, snapping her fingers in anger.

* * *

**October 12th**

Alphard kept his word and gave Maia four days to get settled into her new life, giving them both the opportunity to get to know each other better before she was to be introduced to his family- er, _their_ family.

He turned toward his young daughter and knelt down on one knee, making sure she was paying close attention.

"Now, you need to remember this, it's important. I know how you treat Petal, but you cannot treat Kreature the same way. You cannot treat any other house-elf the same way you treat Petal, _especially _house-elves that belong to the Sacred Twenty Eight families. Elena and I bought the house elves to _serve _us. That is our family way, Maia. You need to remember to treat elves like they are below you. It simply will not due to have the daughter of a Black and a Selwyn treat elves as equals." Alphard put his hands on her small shoulders, looking her in her eye. He knew this would be hard for her, but it needed to happen.

Maia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She nodded after a moment, smoothing down one of her new dresses. It was a simple navy blue dress with a cloak over her shoulders. The top part of the cloak was lace, the same type that matched the black lace on her dress sleeves. The bottom her dress poofed out ever so slightly, making her look like a princess. Her legs were covered in a creamy ivory colored pair of stockings with navy blue mary janes on her feet.

Her hair was curled, two tendrils framing her face while the top hair of her hair was pinned back with her righteous curls being tamed by charmed bobby pins. Petal had quite literally worked some magic on her to add the slightest touch of clear lipgloss and made the apples of her cheeks a rosy pink that brought out her grey eyes.

She could not have looked any different than Hermione Granger did in her original time.

"Okay, Father. I think I'm ready." She opened her eyes and looked at him, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth despite the lipgloss on her lips. "Treat Kreature like… dirt. Talk with respect, sit with crossed ankles and a straight back and … wait for directions from the family." She nodded once and reached up for the bag of floo powder, taking a handful.

Alphard looked down at his new daughter with a soft smile, keeping his hand on her shoulder as he grabbed floo powder for himself. "Grimmauld Place!"

Mere seconds went by before they stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room that was filled with the immediate family.

Maia took in the many stern faces of the elders and the simple curiosity of the younger generation.

Why she hadn't prepared herself for the younger version of Sirius Black, he had no idea. Her wide eyes filled with tears and she gasped softly, looking up at her Father. He squeezed her shoulder in support without looking at her; his face smoothed down into an aristocrat indifference. "Walburga, Cygnus, this is my daughter, Maia Black."

His voice pierced the silent air only to have silence followed afterward.

All it took was a simple glance that lasted less than five seconds before Sirius snorted. Within moments he was full-on laughing. "Taking the piss, are you, Uncle? There's no way she's a Black!"

She didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved. Insulted because of _course, _she was a Black. She didn't take that revolting potion for nothing; but relieved because that was the Sirius she knew poking through. She could almost hear the older Sirius insulting Severus Snape in her mind.

"I haven't even met you and I can assure you that if I had a chance to be related to _anybody _else other than you, I'd take it." She pursed her lips and crossed her arms in front of her with a glare. Not nearly glaring as hard as she would at Petal, but still hard enough to have Sirius blink in surprise.

That should shut him up.

"Bellatrix might have a contestor with that attitude," Sirius mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms with an air of indifference. He really was Alphard's nephew.

"Walburga, Orion, Cygnus, and Druella, please meet the newly acquired Maia Black, your niece. _Sirius,_" Alphard said with a sigh and a pointed look at his young nephew. "Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa, please welcome your cousin. You'll do well to remember that she did not have the childhood you did- play well."

Maia noted Alphard's wording. He used 'well' instead of 'nice'. This logically makes sense as this was the Black family, but surely Bellatrix wasn't corrupt yet; not enough to have a warning… Right? She was too young, being thirteen or fourteen, Maia would assume.

Thankfully Bellatrix kept quiet- not without giving an exaggerated sigh of disgust first.

"Let me look at you, girl," Walburga commanded. She nodded, walking towards the older woman. She remembered to keep her posture up and looked up at her aunt. Respect, talk with respect.

She halted in front of Walburga and put her mind to work fighting the urge to fidget with her dress. That wouldn't do- Blacks don't get nervous, or at the very least they don't _show_ it.

"Who was her mother again, Alphard?" Walburga pursed her lips as she circled Maia, looking her up and down like a hawk with prey.

She desperately wanted to escape the gaze of the elder generation, knowing that they were judging her. She felt a knife stab her, twisting her insides as a thought crossed her mind. _Did they know I am- was a muggleborn? Do they somehow know that I had to go through a blood ritual? Do they know-_

"You remember Elena Selwyn, correct? Father talked about my courting her." Alphard supplied, not mentioning more that was needed. It was a stark contrast and something she would have to learn. Maia was so used to over-explaining and supplying more information than necessary- what that a Pureblood thing or a Black thing?

"Ah yes, I do see a bit of her. Shame what happened to her, though its what the blood traitor deserved."

Was Walburga baiting them? Testing them? Was it a test for herself or for Alphard? What was she to say?

"Do you speak, girl?" Druella snapped from the loveseat. She glared at Maia, looking as if she was a dead bug on the floor.

"My mother was not a blood traitor." Maia closed her eyes, speaking for the first time. She didn't give Druella the time of day or the satisfaction of looking over at the scorned woman. "If anything, she was brave." _More than you lot can say, _she added silently.

There was a moment of silence before a _smack! _filled the air. She heard the sound before she felt it. The back of Walburga's hand had met Maia's cheek. "Watch your tongue, girl. There will be no backtalk from you!"

Maia felt more than saw the winces from around her as all the children flinched away from the sound. Sirius was never shy about cursing his mother and how she disciplined them, but she never thought she'd be on the receiving end.

"I may not have any say in how you raise your children, dear sister, and I certainly cannot tell Cygnus how to raise his daughters but you will do well to watch how to handle _my_ daughter."

Maia squeezed her eyes shut, shuffling back to her Father as she favored her bright red cheek. She had never been hit before. Beaten, tortured and cut, sure- but never hit. Something about it made her eyes water.

She was embarrassed, ashamed and angry.

"Now I know what you mean, Alphard. The _girl_ will need lessons. She will not do at all. How could she be a Black without the proper knowledge? Tell me, girl, do you even know your lineage? You'd do well to remember it." Cygnus finally spoke up. His hand was on his wife's shoulder, behind the loveseat. "Dear Druella and Walburga will have a challenge whipping you into shape. It's a shame all my girls are in Hogwarts; they'd be a great help."

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed as she smirked at Maia, tilting her head as to observe her. She was probably thinking about all the ways to torture Maia mentally.

* * *

A few hours had passed before Kreature announced dinner. Walburga lovingly introduced her devoted house-elf to the new Black daughter, something that Kreature enjoyed. He was over the moon over another Black 'spawn'.

"Mistress Maia can sit here next to Mistress Narcissa and Master Sirius!" He announced, pulling out a chair for her after he led her to the kitchen.

Maia took a moment to look over the kitchen. Gone were the cobwebs in the corner and the faint rotten smell in the air. The area wasn't homey per se, but it was more lived in and marginally more comfortable than it was in her time. A smile graced her face as she remembered the few times that Grimmauld Place was lively, bright and happy in her timeline.

Christmas with Sirius, the Weasley's (minus Bill and Charlie), Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks. Sirius was determined to make up for the terrible holiday's from his youth and made sure that music was playing at all hours, twinkle lights were lining the walls, and the smell of warm apple cider invaded her nostrils with every inhale.

A stark contrast from Grimmauld Place this time around. The Manor was filled with enough light so there was not a need to squint, but not bright enough where the atmosphere was happy. The air was cold, despite the number of fireplaces ablaze in the house, and the silence was deafening. How had Sirius grown up here? Thank Merlin that Sirius rebelled. It broke her heart knowing that the family, his family, their family had tried to mold him from birth to be a perfect little Death Eater. Oh, how she hoped that her father would put his foot down if someone brought up her joining the ranks. She couldn't, _wouldn't. _

Maia pursed her lips as she sat down, feeling the chair push itself in after she got comfortable. She looked up to her father, who was watching her with a critical eye. No doubt he was keeping an eye on her behavior towards Kreature. With a small nod in his direction, she stuck her nose up in blatant disgust before turning away and eyeing the table.

There were exactly eleven placemats around the table, one for each person. Every placemat had a plate and six dining utensils. On the left of the plate laid three different forks that looked exactly the same to her, and on the right was a butter knife, a teaspoon, and a soup spoon. Honestly, who needed two different spoons and three different forks?

As soon as everyone was seated, Kreature snapped his fingers together and the feast began. Everyone loaded their plate, but Maia took note that the Ladies took smaller portions and made sure none of their food touched each other. _Odd. _

Maia took one of the forks, didn't know which one and scooped up some mashed potatoes- garlic from the spell of it. A crude clearing of a throat was what stopped her from eating.

She looked up to see everyone staring at her. Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Regulus stared at her with horror written on their faces, while Sirius was sporting a small smirk. Walburga was glaring daggers at her while Druella's eyes were squeezed shut. Cygnus and Orion sat with their lips tightly pressed together, heavy disapproval on their faces. She didn't dare look at her Father.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Walburga whispered furiously. "Alphard, I thought you had taught the girl?"

"Sister, I wanted you to know exactly what you and dear Druella are getting yourselves into. She lived as a _muggle, _give her some room to breathe." Alphard replied stiffly. He was deeply embarrassed, whether at himself or at Maia, he didn't know. Himself because he didn't think to teach her than until the Head of the family starts to eat (Head of the family, in this case, would be Orion as they were in his Manor, otherwise it would be Alphard as he was the eldest) no one else could eat as well. Nor did he teach her dining table etiquette. He wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. No, he wanted a brandy.

"Girl, have you never seen a fork before? Honestly, did you live with apes? The fork on the outside is the salad fork, then the middle is the dinner fork and then the dessert fork. You'd do well not to forget that again." Druella hissed at her, her blue eyes cold. Druella didn't talk much, it seemed. Neither did Cygnus. Maia noticed that they were a family of silent words with heavy glances. They had unspoken conversations with just a lifted eyebrow. It made sense, knowing how Draco Malfoy spoke with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. While Draco Malfoy was vocal, he still had conversations with nothing but his eyes. He must have learned that from his mother.

Therefore, hearing Druella's displeasure gave Maia a sinking feeling in her gut. For some unknown reason, she felt truly ashamed of her actions; ignorant or not. _Was this how Harry felt when Hermione was truly angry at him? _It was an awful feeling.

* * *

"Father, I never thought I'd say this… but I think I'd rather have tea with Augusta Longbottom than ever do that again."

The entire night had been filled with criticism. In the Black family's eyes, she didn't know how to eat at all.

"_Sip from the side of the spoon, not the tip!"_

_"If you need to talk during a meal, you insolent girl, cross your fork and knife in the middle of the plate."_

_"Never, under any circumstances, make a slurping sound while having soup!"_

_"To keep yourself fit, men like fit girls you know, take smaller portions."_

_"Don't let your food touch, it's disgusting and cross-contaminating."_

It was a complete nightmare.

All the tension between father and daughter was suddenly released in the form of booming laughter. Petal popped beside them with a glass full of brandy for Alphard and a glass of butterbeer for Maia. Alphard, after knowing that Maia came from the future as an eighteen-year-old, gave Petal the okay to serve his daughter butterbeer. While her tolerance was low, she was still able to handle herself with a limited amount of alcohol.

"Petal is very proud of Mistress, yes she is. You did good tonight so yous gets butterbeer." The little elf smiled happily up at Maia. She didn't hesitate for even a second to kneel down and fold the elf into her arms in a tight hug. Ignoring Kreature was one thing, she had perfected it in her original time, but having to be rude to him for no reason was something else. It made her long for her little elf who she could hug and joke with- even if Petal drove her nutty at times.

"Thank you, Petal. I appreciate it." Maia smiled, letting the house-elf go and raised the butterbeer to her lips. She groaned at the deliciously smooth taste of the drink roll over her tongue.

Alphard had moved passed the two females, sitting on one of the plush chairs in the living room. His leg crossed over the other, his brandy in hand with his eyes closed. He pushed his glasses out of the way; something that surprised Maia when he came out of his room that morning.

Glasses fit him nicely, she thought.

She took a seat on the couch, curling her legs under her as she laid her head on the couch arm and closed her eyes.

She didn't know why she was so tired, but for some reason she was. Maybe it was because of the taxing introduction to the rest of her new family. At least Maia had reassurance knowing that she'd be at Hogwarts this time next year. She smiled sleepily, thinking of her classes that she already took, which professors she knew- for the most part anyway, which new people to meet and be friends with.

Maia was happy that she came here. She missed Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville of course, and she missed knowing that the world she came from was safe; but being here with the people that she wanted to save made it worthwhile.

Suddenly Maia sat up and walked up to her bedroom, her eyes were tearing up and she didn't want Alphard to see. She knew that everyone from her time wouldn't grow up the same, they wouldn't be the same people she grew up with. The same people she loved and cared for and it made her sad.

Sad, but happy. She came back with the intention of helping Dumbledore defeat Voldemort before he had the opportunity to hurt and kill the people that he did. She came back with the intention of giving everyone the life that they deserve. She came back because the Wizarding World didn't deserve to have another horrible wizard try and take over. Grindelwald was bad enough, they didn't need Voldemort as well.

Maia laid on her bed still fully clothed and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to cry. She didn't want to be weak, now that she was a Black, she couldn't afford to be weak. Being strong when she was eleven the first time was one thing, the only thing that terrified her then was being introduced to the Wizarding World. This time, however, she was being introduced to not only the Pureblood world but Sirius's world; the world he so desperately wanted to escape from, the prejudiced world that he despised. She was now apart of it. Maia Elena Black could be scared, but couldn't cry. Black's don't cry. _At least she assumed they didn't._

* * *

**This chapter was impossible to write. I'm not sure why. I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction to the Black Family. **

**If you'd like to know who I personally imagine them to look like, feel free to ask! Although, I do see Alphard portrayed by Pierce Brosnan. **

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND IS GONNA HAVE A VERY HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**What did you all get for Christmas? **

**What are your plans for this new year's eve? **

**What are your new year's resolutions?**

**Also… I still need a beta. Any takers?**

**No?**

**Okay, sorry!**

**What does everyone want to see in the next chapter? Should I do a full portion of the lessons with Walburga and Druella? Should I skim it? Skip it completely? If I skip it, then I'll just go straight into school shopping. I'm not sure, ahhh.**


	5. 05

**August 12th, 1971**

The last ten months flew by in a migraine-inducing blur. Every other day had Maia and Alphard at Grimmauld Place. While Alphard was in his office working with the Ministry, Maia was usually downstairs in the living room with Walburga and Druella getting her lessons. It was weird to Maia, now knowing what she did, how much of it she picked up over her years at Hogwarts without knowing.

Hermione Granger occasionally saw Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode eat in the Great Hall but she never noticed _how _they ate. That's a lie. She noticed but she never.. Realized that how they ate was because it was ingrained into them since they were born.

Over the ten months, Maia was taught everything there was to know about table etiquette, (_In the company of others, you are to wait for the Head of house to eat first. While you are at school, you are to wait for your male classmates to eat first.) _courting etiquette, (_Your Father, as the head of house, will be in contact with various families for your marriage contract when Alphard starts getting requests to court you. You are to be a virgin for your husband, Pureblood men will expect nothing less than a blushing virgin bride!) _tea party and hosting etiquette along with anything else she should know as a Pureblood.

Along with knowing those 'small' things, Maia was taught to walk and balance with books on her head, how to walk in a straight line, how to dance, and how to properly curtsy.

Aunt Walburga had taught her how to properly bathe herself- Alphard mentioned that every morning she was to take a full shower, but Walburga spoke differently.

"_Your Father is a dolt. As a young girl, there is simply no need for you to take a full shower every day. Not only will that dry out your skin, but also your hair. Unless you are on your monthly, I highly recommend not bathing every single day. If you must, avoid washing and conditioning your hair. He is right, however, you will need to shave and exfoliate often. Hair is not permitted on a woman's legs or underarms." _

Aunt Druella also took her aside to mention some other 'womanly' things that had Maia completely mortified. "_Ladies my age never had to do this, but as I'm learning with Bellatrix, the dear girl shares a tad too much with her dear mother, girls your age choose to shave another part of their body. Bella said that it's completely up to the man, however. She hears things from older women, you know."_

If Hermione Granger had known that Bellatrix had tips and tricks up her sleeves for grooming her privates, she may have seriously thought twice about coming to the 1970s.

While Maia was at Grimmauld Place every other day, not the entire day was spent dedicated to her lessons. She had also taken a liking to Sirius and his younger brother Regulus.

That August morning had Maia waking up to a _click click click _at her bedroom window. She groaned loudly, grumpy as being woken up. Maia sat up and glared at the stupid owl that was pecking at her window. A second later, Maia noticed the Hogwarts sigil on the envelope the owl was carrying. She pushed the bedding off of her and rushed to the window, fumbling to open it and tossed a treat toward the Hogwarts owl before grabbing the letter.

She screamed in happiness. She knew she'd get her letter, of course, she did. But it was still an amazing feeling to have it in her hand. Her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It was here!

Maia rushed to her wardrobe, throwing a black skirt on with a pretty purple blouse, she tugged on her stockings and matching flats. She hurriedly went through brushing her teeth and hair before running downstairs with the letter in hand.

"Father! Father, I got it! I got my letter! Father!" She yelled, running down the multiple hallways and staircases before rushing into the dining room panting. Ten months in a home really makes one memorize their surroundings, not only that but living in a Manor the size of hers made one quite fit. "My letter! Father, I got it!"

Maia ran to the table, pulling out the chair and plopped herself down with a big grin, pushing her letter over to Alphard. "Father, look!"

"You got what you say? I don't think I heard you," Alphard laid down his morning Daily Prophet and looked up at his daughter with an amused grin. Maia glared playfully before rolling her eyes, her smile returning to her face.

"My Hogwarts letter came, Father! I have to tell Sirius and Regulus!" Maia grabbed a piece of toast, slathered it with butter and rushed off to the living room fireplace. Within moments of grabbing the floo powder, yelling her destination and stepping into the fireplace, she was at Grimmauld Place.

She walked through the living room and upstairs into the informal living room that the family used when they were expecting guests, excited to tell her cousins about her letter. Maia dusted off her clothing before opening the heavy wooden door which she knew was laced with a _muffliato _spell to keep others from sticking their noses into others' business.

As soon as the door was opened, Walburga's high pitched screaming filled the halls of the manor. "_I will not have the heir of my Fathers' house be placed in anything other than Slytherin, you insolent boy! You dare to disrespect your father and me, throw away all we've done for you just so you can prance with lions rather than slither like us? Absolutely not! Sirius Orion Black, you better be a Slytherin OR SO HELP ME YOU'LL BE ON THE STREET WITH THE TRASH LIKE YOU DESPERATELY WANT TO BE!" _She ended, her voice rising several octaves until she was screaming. Her face was bright red, a vein in her neck was jutting out and spit was flying all over by the time she was done. Walburga raised her hand and suddenly Sirius's cheek met the back of her hand. Maia swiftly turned on her heel, her face scrunched up in rage while her hands rolled into fists.

Every single time Walburga decided to hurt either of her children, it took everything in her to not speak out, not stop her Aunt; not to do anything. Just as she counted to ten in her head, she turned around only to see both mother and son glare viciously at each other.

"_I might the heir of this so-called Noble house, but I'd rather be anywhere else than here! Throw me out! I don't want to lead this death trap of a family! I'd rather be a Weasley!" _

_**Smack!**_

"Stop!" Maia yelled, her voice ripping from her throat. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed as she tightened her fists to keep from shaking. "Just stop! Both of you! Aunt Walburga, don't you see, you're only egging him on! He wants to get a rise out of you! Sirius, you will tear this family apart! Whether or not you like your parents, you are still their child! You are still the heir! Don't you see? You can make up everything they have done in the past! And Aunt Walburga _can't _legally do anything about it!" She finally opened her grey eyes, gazing at her extended family. Walburga's fierce glare was turned onto her and Sirius's eye was twitching in barely concealed anger.

In just a few short steps, her Aunt was in front of her and her cheek met the same end as her cousins'.

"_How dare you! That is not a way a Lady should speak, not a way for a girl to speak to her elder! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" _

Before she could help herself, eight words flew from her mouth in a whisper. Eight words that she could hear being repeated to her in an angry posh accent.

"_Just wait until my father hears about this." _

Maia held out her hand to her cousin who didn't hesitate to grasp onto and pulled him from the room in search of Regulus. Eventually, the two found the wayward Black deep in the library.

Soon enough, the three children were in her room, sprawled out on her bed as they gossiped about Hogwarts and the adventures they'd have while away from their parents.

Maia was sitting crossed legged, leaning against her headboard with Regulus's head in her lap while Sirius laid across with his legs on top of his brothers'.

"Maia? What do you mean that Mother can't legally do anything to Sirius?" Regulus asked, after a moment of silence.

"Well, I mean that because he's the heir of the house, the elder boy born to the Blacks. Even if Walburga did anything, even if she _Merlin forbid _disowned him, he would still be the heir. The entire family could cast him out but because he's the heir, it will always fall to him- that is unless he dies, or gives it up to his successor. That could be anyone, you, if Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and I ever have a male- then it could fall to him. Or Sirius could even leave the title to someone else. Maybe a godson, or something." Maia smirked, slyly adding that little bit of information.

"I'd literally rather die than do any of the above. Maia, I don't even have a godson, what are you on about?" Sirius raised his head to look at her, looking as though she was dumb for even mentioning that. "Who would be stupid enough to name _me _godfather?"

She leaned her head back, hiding a smile that threatened to overcome her face. She remembered the photos that Harry, Ron and she had come across when they were looking for the Locket at Grimmauld Place. One photo, in particular, had stood out to Harry; he was flying on a toy broomstick that Sirius had given him for his first birthday. Sirius was on the floor, with his head tilted back, laughing. James and Lily were there in each other's arms, watching their son have the time of his life.

'Stupid'. James and Lily weren't stupid to entrust Harry's life to Sirius, in fact, that was one of the greatest things they ever did. Sirius had shown Harry more love in the few years that Harry got to know him, that he had experienced with Vernon and Petunia.

"I was just answering Reg's question. It could happen, although with your reckless mouth, maybe not." She huffed, reaching over to flick the boys' forehead. He grinned up at her.

"I hope I end up in Hufflepuff. That may piss Mother off the most. She's expecting me to try and land in Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff? Ooh, she'd burn me to the ground as soon as she reads my letter. Wouldn't that be great?"

She didn't even blink. He was, for lack of a better word, serious. She rolled her head to look at him, raised an eyebrow and purposely ran her fingers through Regulus's hair. A soft sigh escaped the youngest child's mouth as he nuzzled deeper into her lap, knowing that Sirius would be jealous. _Stupid lap dog._

* * *

**August 19th**

The next week flew by as Maia was determined to spend as much time with the two brothers as she possibly could. Not only did she split up her time so she could be with each boy one-on-one, but she also made sure that they were all together just as much. She was going to make sure that the bridges between the boys were strengthened, knowing that without Sirius around, Walburga would have full reign to mold Regulus's young mind.

Although, that would have to wait as the three young Blacks would finally be able to go shopping for their Hogwarts supplies. Or, Maia and Sirius would. Regulus was to come with regardless.

That Thursday morning saw the brothers and Maia at The Leaky Cauldron with Alphard, Orion, and Walburga.

"You are to get your supplies and meet us all right back here immediately! You are old enough to select your items on your own," Alphard warned them. He had spoken to his sister before-hand, debating on whether or not to trust Sirius to shop on his own. He knew Maia was capable, Sirius on the other hand... Alphard handed Maia her money pouch, sure that she had more than enough to get her supplies and anything else she saw fit. Sirius already had his pocket full of money, as his parents decided to give it to him before they even left that morning. "Now, go have fun. But not too much!"

So on they went, through the brick wall that led them into the brilliant shopping center. The three kids paused, smiles lighting up their faces as they took in the pure, raw magic surrounding them. Despite being in the Wizarding World for nineteen years, it still took her breath away. Especially seeing the merry faces of those bustling around, getting their shopping done. It was refreshing to Maia, seeing the buildings that she was so used to, not boarded up. Knowing that she would hopefully save these businesses, their families and the memories that many held dear to them.

"Alright guys, I'm going to get my books. I'd much rather do it myself as you two are quite bothersome," Maia said, turning to stash her money into a pocket. "Don't go into Knockturn Alley, don't get in trouble and Sirius for the love of Merlin, don't get into a fight. I won't stop Walburga from yelling at you." She sent a look to her cousin before pursing her lips and walked forward, immediately blending into the crowd.

Maia made her way through the busy body of the Alley and up to her favorite store in the world; Flourish and Blotts. Oh, how she wished she could spend her days in here, reading all the secrets the beloved books held. She opened the door and walked straight over to the small podium that held the books for first years. That was different, in her time the only book that was set aside was Hagrid's choice of book in her third year.

She picked up all her books, shrunk them down to fit all in her hand and put them in her pocket before going off to look for new books to read. She had already read each textbook cover to cover her first time, all she had to do it skim it to refresh her mind. She'd be quite bored this year, coursework wise. It'd be good for her to find something new to read. She had already thought of things that she'd like to study more on and learn about as she did have seven more years of schooling.

She wanted to be not only an animagi like her fellow cousin would be, but she also wanted to learn how to protect her mind and how to enter others. Occlumency and legilimency had fascinated her ever since Harry was forced to take up lessons with Snape. She knew that if, Merlin forbid, she was ever found out, occlumency would help her; especially if she was to be brought in front of Voldemort.

But Maia wasn't all study and no fun. She wanted some books for light reading as well. Maybe a book or two on Pureblood families. She could always borrow some from Grimmauld Place, but if someone were to find them missing, it would raise questions.

Her pointer finger trailed the spines of books that she slowly passed. She read that, looked at that, borrowed that, she knew Hogwarts had this one, oh she read that one too. She was so immersed in reading the titles that she ran into another body head-on. Her head bounced off the other as she let out a soft groan, holding her head. She leaned down to pick up the book the other had been reading before her lips broke into a large smile. "Oh! Hogwarts: A History! This is my favorite book! I should probably get a new copy actually!" She had one at home but she wanted an updated copy for herself at Hogwarts, knowing that the library would have the latest edition.

She handed the book back at took in the other person, a boy seemingly around her age. His sandy-colored hair was parted neatly down the middle, the ends of his locks curled up slightly. His green eyes widened at her as he grabbed the book back, holding it tightly to his chest. She stood about an inch taller than him, although she assumed he'd grow like a weed in time. The boy was skinny, fairly lanky as well. His arms and legs seemed too long for his torso and his skin was pale, with the slightest bit of coloring added to it; like he went out in the sun for about an hour a day. He looked oddly familiar, she recognized that nose from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it. 'Ag well, someone I know from the future, probably.'

"Y-yeah, this book is great! It's helping me, knowing what to expect at Hogwarts, you know? Are you a first-year too?" The boy replied, looking back down at the book. He held it in his hands, looking down at it almost as if it was a precious treasure he couldn't bare leave behind.

"I am, yes! Hogwarts then? What house do you hope to be in? You know about the houses, don't you? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin! Personally, I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw, but it wouldn't challenge me. It wouldn't get me out of my shell. Maybe Gryffindor, although they seem too loud and my patience is far too short, but Slytherin seems... shady. Not to mention my entire family has been in Slytherin for generations." Maia stopped suddenly, her cheeks flaring up in a hot blush as she realized she was rambling. "I'm sorry! I ramble when I get excited."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Oh what I wouldn't do to be in the big leagues!" Moaned a boy who was pressing his face against the glass to the right of Sirius. He nodded in agreement, a wistful look on his face. He raised his hands and pressed them against the cool, smudged glass as he looked at the newly released Comet 220. He knew he could get it, but wasn't sure if he wanted it right then. Not only would his mother through a gigantic tantrum, but he wouldn't even be allowed to use it! First years weren't allowed brooms at Hogwarts. _Stupid._

He peeled himself away from the window slowly before looking at the lad next to him. They were the same height, skinny, lanky, horrible hair, crooked glasses, and his wide smile took up most of the bottom half of his face. His teeth were nice though, straight and white.

"You? You couldn't play Quidditch! You're a walking spaghetti noodle! Honestly, if I were to charm you, you could be a broom yourself with those arms and legs. Where is your torso?" Sirius pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. He was joking of course, but it would be nice if the boy across from him had a sense of humor. Quidditch fan and all, maybe they could be mates!

The other boy turned to look at him, his eyebrows resting nearly on his hairline. "Me? What about you! You're the poster boy for Post Pureblood! Honestly, you're probably too busy writing lines to make sure your penmanship is perfect and balancing books on your head so you don't slouch! You couldn't have time for quidditch."

Sirius barked a laugh, his head leaning back. "I'll give you that one, although I lucked out on the book lessons, nah, my cousins got those!" He quirked a half-smile as he thought back to that last summer, watching Maia learn to walk with a straight back, confidently putting one foot in front of the other with three books on her head. She struggled with it, just as Bellatrix did when she learned- or so Walburga says.

"First year, then?" The spectacled boy asked, turning back to the window with a sigh for just a moment before turning his back to it. "I'm going to Madam Malkin's, wanna come with? Mum says that I've been growing like a weed and then I need new clothes for school, not to mention my school robes. Oh! My name is James! James Potter! First-year Gryffindor… hopefully." He added, puffing out his chest with pride, walking toward the robe store.

A few minutes later saw the two boys standing on two small podiums with their arms raised on either side of them. Madam Malkin was humming softly under her breath as she gathered her fabric; she magicked tape measures to take their measurements. A few flicks of her wand have her fabric cut, sewn back together, a charmed Hogwarts chest ironed onto the left breast bone, and buttons sewn into one side of the robes.

It was a very quick stop as Madam Malkin didn't tend to dilly dally. She was very quick with her wand and extremely focused; however, she was friendly with her customers- especially if she knew them as long as she knew both Sirius and James.

Both boys left the shop with their arms full of school robes and weekend robes along with their new trousers and cloaks.

**. . . . . .**

"While I agree that Rowena or Salazar might win, I believe that Helga is too unsuspecting not to be dangerous- think about it, sure she's a Hufflepuff but that doesn't mean they're push-overs," Maia spoke, thinking of Cedric Diggory. She smiled to herself, no, Cedric was decidedly _not _a push-over. He fought bravely in the Triwizard Tournament, would have won if not for Tom Riddle and Peter Pettigrew. Maia's eye twitched at the latter. _No. _Peter would _not _betray them this time. She would prevent that. She just didn't know how, quite yet. "She would have soaked in everything happening around her while probably being the mediator between the men. She had Rowena's wit, Godric's bravery, and Salazar's cunning. She would have picked up some tricks over the years. Not to mention how quiet Hufflepuff's are rumored to be. No, she's definitely too unsuspecting to not be dangerous. I'd even bet that she'd be a tough one to beat in a duel."

Maia and the unnamed boy had started debating on which of the founders would come out the champion in a dueling competition between the four of them when Maia started browsing through books on dueling strategies. The smallish, undernourished boy was still skimming through _Hogwarts: A History._

"I suppose you're right, it begs the question of her quiet personality, however- was she naturally quiet and possibly withdrawn, or was it a charade? In all likelihood, the history books say she was discreet and composed because no one alive knew them. The authors don't have first-hand knowledge. It very well could be that she was just as smart, boisterous, cunning, and brave as the others." His hand grazed the spines of the books as he followed Maia through the store as she browsed. She had already shrunken three new books- two on dueling and one on the history of purebloods. Currently, they were in the History section. Maia was looking for something specific; the _Pure-Blood Directory_ as well as a book that had a detailed list of the entwined families that magically updated itself with new births, deaths, and marriages. There had to be a book like that, right? If anything, she could ask Alphard… but she wanted her own copy.

"I agree that the authors don't have a first-hand source on the founders, but I don't think that she would have the same personality as the others. That's what makes them all so different. All their personalities are so different but the mesh so well. They wouldn't have been friends for as long as they were if they didn't. I don't think that Helga ran a charade. It just seems right that she was withdrawn and composed, but friendly and happy." She smiled, her eyes landing on the _Pure-Blood Directory_. She plucked it off the shelf, shrunk it and put it in her pocket before returning her search for the second book.

"Kind of like how our personalities match? As of right now, of course," The boy tore his eyes away from the tome, his lips split into a soft grin. Maia side-eyed him, nodding her head with a chuckle.

"As of right now, yes. We are both intellectual and well-spoken, but I'm quite sure of myself- I have to be, I'm a bloody Black. But you.. you're quiet. Not shy, but quiet. Like you don't have to speak, but when you want to, you do."

**. . . . . .**

Regulus shouldered his way through the heavy crowd of shoppers, making his way over to his favorite shop, _Sugarplums Sweets Shop. _He smiled happily, waltzing in as he took in all of the different sweets. Regulus made it a mission to try out a new sweet every time he stopped by. Not only did he have a mental list of all the sweets he liked in his head, but he had an actual list back in his bedroom- just in case.

He picked up a few of his favorites, along with two of Sirius's and Maia's favorites before browsing through the rest of the candy. He smirked as he picked up a small box of _shaved caterpillars. _They had a pale yellow coloring and were coated in a fine glistening powder. Probably a gummy with either a sour or sweet finish. If he didn't like them, he could always pour them in Sirius's bed and have Kreature charm them to move. He grabbed another box before deciding against it. Better be safe than sorry. Then he can enjoy the sweet and prank Sirius, or pour both boxes into his bed. Win-win.

"Oh, these are classics; can't go wrong with a _pumpkin pasty! _Of course, you might also like _sugar quills_. I bet you'd like the sour apple or the strawberry flavor." A voice sounded, seeming right behind Regulus. He turned around, putting the sweets into his pockets right as a slightly taller boy shoved a box of both sweets into the hands of a bewildered ginger girl.

The boy had long hair that looked stringy and unhealthy, with battered clothes that clearly seen better days. Regulus's nose crinkled while he unconsciously winced. The boys' dark eyes were slightly too big for his face while his skin was extremely pale.

The girl on the other hand, had vibrant ginger hair that reached her shoulder blades, bright green eyes that took in everything around her with wonder. She was about his height, while she was pale, it seemed to match her much better than the boys' complexion matches his.

"You might be interested in _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans _as well since you're going with the classics. I personally recommend the _ton-tongue toffee _as well." He spoke up, moving closer to the duo. They both turned around, shocked that someone overheard them.

The boy quickly narrowed his eyes at Regulus, pursing his lips before nodding his agreement.

"However, don't go overboard on the sweets. There are a ton to choose from and you'll surely get a stomachache. Take your time. I promise, once you find your favorites, it'll be worth it." He added, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you! I'm Lily Evans, this is Severus Snape! He's my best friend. We live near each other. He's actually the reason I knew I was a witch before I got my letter! He told me everything there is to know about _Hogwarts _and the wizarding world! I'm so happy to experience it. What's your name?" The redheaded girl burst, words tumbling out of her mouth at an exciting speed. Regulus blinked in surprise, his eyes flickering over to the other boy- Severus for a moment.

"Er, I'm Regulus Black. Nice to meet you, Miss Evans." Evans. That wasn't a Pureblood last name. Neither was Snape. Sirius would be proud.

The three youngsters browsed the store for a bit longer before walking through the other shops the two needed to visit for their school shopping. It was in the _Magical Menagerie _where the trio turned into a quartet with the addition of Peter Pettigrew, a fellow Pureblood.

He, however, didn't _look _Pureblood. No, he was small and mousey looking. Regulus took his time cataloging the new boy. Small blue watery eyes, like he was on the verge of crying. Sandy blonde hair that looked clean and soft. Short frame, but held the tiniest bit of baby fat. The boy had manners, though. He knew his 'please's' and his 'thank you's'. When Regulus didn't get the chance to open a door for Lily, he did.

Peter, while well-dressed, obviously didn't care too much about effort. His hair was messy, his clothes were slightly wrinkled and he didn't even both buttoning up his cloak! Walburga would go into cardiac arrest if Sirius or Regulus even _thought _about leaving the house looking like that.

**. . . . . .**

By the time the three youngest Blacks had met back up at _The Leaky Cauldron, _a few hours had passed by. Maia said goodbye to her new friend- Remus. She couldn't fight the smile that threatened to take over her face when her suspicions were correct. Sirius had said his farewells to James Potter, his new best mate.

Regulus met them and told them all about his meeting two other boys, who Maia was nonplussed about, and a girl; Severus, Lily, and Peter. How Regulus met them at the same time was beyond her. As far as she knew, the boys had nothing to do with one another, not even when Peter joined the _Death Eaters_ the first time. She'd have to keep an eye on the two.

She was pleased to note that Sirius did in fact, buy everything he needed; however he _naturally_ didn't buy anything in bulk.

Maia was glad that she took the time to write herself a note to get extra quills and extra inkwells, as she knew Sirius wouldn't remember such a thing. She was right.

Sirius did, however, end up buying the newest broom on the market. Curse James Potter and his incessant need to play that blasted sport.

As soon as the families got back to their respective homes, Maia found herself in her room with Petal. She laid everything she planned on taking to Hogwarts out on her bed and was currently in her closet debating on what clothing she should bring. As a first-year she wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, nor was she allowed to go to any balls. So she wouldn't need 'weekend' clothes or any fancy dresses.

However, in her downtime, she would appreciate a nice pair of joggers. Not that _Maia Elena Black _would even think about something like that.

Oh, how she missed Hermione Granger.

"Petal suggests that Mistress packs ten pairs of skirts, one for every day of the week and then three extra just in case. You never know with those boys."

Maia was about to disagree when she remembered Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. She winced before hurriedly grabbing ten pairs of black pleated skirts. If anyone in her year was as bad at… everything, as they were, she'd need extra clothing. Seamus could blow anything up- including a feather. And Neville was forgetful, which wasn't helpful in Potions or Herbology.

During the school day, she'd be wearing her Hogwarts uniform, but after classes… what shirts? After a moment of deciding, she grabbed a stack of long-sleeved shirts; Winter in Scotland. As well as a few short-sleeved shirts for the occasional nice day. She could always switch her clothing out at Easter. She grabbed her new pair of mittens, hat, and scarf that Peta thankfully remembered to write down on Maia's note- she would have forgotten herself if it weren't for Petal.

An hour later saw Maia ready to pull her hair out. She had too much clothing. How was she able to fit her undergarments, shirts, skirts, tights, uniforms, cloaks, books, writing utensils, as well as the bulky stuff as the cauldron, potions supplies, and her scales? Not to mention that she had to fit her textbooks along with her light reading books! She was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Father!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes filling up with tears. Why was she crying? This wasn't something to cry about. This was a stupid little problem that she knew her father could fix in a moment. It was the fact that she was now in her eleven-year-old body again. She was stabilizing, meaning that her emotions were all over the place… yes! That was it.

Alphard walked through her bedroom door a few moments later, his eyebrows flying up into his hairline when he took in the mess around him. Maia's personal books were stacked up on one side of the trunk, her textbooks on the other, her clothing was strewn across the room in haphazard piles, her various school supplies were littering the ground and there was Maia in the middle of all of it with her hands in her hair, looking like she was about to cry.

His eyes flickered to Petal who looked bored and mildly offended, by what, he had no idea. Alphard flicked his wand a few times, cleaning up her room and folding all her clothes perfectly.

"I have too much clothing. I can't fit everything in my trunk! Will I need another one? Oh no! I'm one of those vain girls, aren't I? I'm going to be like Narcissa!" At this, Maia did start to cry. Fat crocodile tears began to roll down her cheeks as her arms fell down to her sides. It took a bit for Alphard not to crack a smile as he walked over to his daughter and wrapped her up into his arms.

"No, dear. You are not turning into Narcissa. But, if you really wanted to be like one of them, may I suggest Andromeda? She has a nice… sane, head on her shoulders. Bellatrix, however? I'm too young for heart failure."

Maia snorted in amusement before a full out laugh bubbled out of her throat. She pulled away from her father, sniffling and wiping the stupid tears off her face. "Could you please shrink my clothing or something, so I can fit everything?"

He smirked at the younger girl and winked. "I can do one better."

With a flick of his wrist, her trunk suddenly had an undetectable extension charm on it. Illegal, but very much a Black thing to do. Her lips pulled apart into a wide smile.

She made the right choice.

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no talk, eh? I'm sorry about the long wait! I got no excuses for you.**

**However! I have some life updates that I'm excited to share! You might not even care, and that's alright!**

**I got a boyfriend! We've been together almost a month already, and we're GETTING MARRIED! **

**Yes, you heard that right. We've been together for less than a month. I've known him for about a month. And we are getting married. Yes.**

**Also, I've started getting into D&D. I'm overwhelmed.**


	6. 06

**September 1st, 1971**

In hindsight, Alphard should have seen this coming. It wasn't until September 1st came far too quickly for his liking that he thought to himself- how was he to accept a young girl into his home and parade around with the pretense that she was his biological daughter? How was he supposed to feed her, clothe her and keep her safe every day and not become attached? It simply was not possible. Not when the girl became intertwined with his family.

Maia had been living under his roof for nearly eleven months, learning proper Pureblood etiquette from his sister and sister-in-law while somehow keeping both of his rowdy nephews under control. The girl was full of wonders.

These past months were a learning experience- proving to him that having a daughter of his own was completely different than seeing his siblings' children. Watching Maia flourish under the teachings of Walburga and Druella, getting close with Sirius and Regulus as well as talking about some type of literature with himself, Orion and Cygnus have turned his insides into jello- he was so proud. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

When Maia rushed down the stairs and over to him, with her trunk floating behind her, something in his chest got tight. It felt as though his heart was being squeezed. Alphard had to clear his throat to stop the frightening build-up of emotions that were new to him.

Petal had gently woken her Mistress up at precisely 8:00 am, wanting Maia to get a headstart on her day. The little house elf took it upon herself to make all of Maia's favorite breakfast foods, as well as laying out Maia's outfit for the day in the bathroom. Eventually, Maia was groomed to Petal's liking and was allowed to double-check (she's been 'double-checking' every day since she first packed her trunk) all of her belongings to make sure that she didn't forget anything.

Soon enough, 10:00 rolled around and it was time for Maia, Alphard, and Petal to meet up with Walburga and Orion to say goodbye to their eldest children.

It wasn't until Maia reached up to grab a handful of floo powder that Alphard allowed himself to address his growing emotions. He gently pushed her arm back down to her side, laying his hands on her shoulders when she turned to look at him with a quizzical look and cleared his throat again.

"Don't grow up too fast."

* * *

As soon as Maia stepped foot through the floo, she was bombarded with the Walburga's shrill voice floating through the air, piercing the probable silence that was usually there.

"-_stain of my Father's house! Wretched boy, how dare you_!" Her pale hand raised up in a fury, waiting to meet its match with Sirius's cheek before Alphard's voice boomed out from behind her.

"That is _enough _Walburga! I will not have you abusing the heir of this house!"

The day Walburga slapped Maia was the day she finally told her father about the verbal and physical abuse that her cousin's had to endure. While Alphard could not stop the discipline, he was able to give his younger sister a stern talking to, effectively putting her in her place as a _woman _should be.

Maia had a strange relationship with how women were treated, not only in the 1970's but also in the Pureblood world. They were simply inferior. Walburga and Druella had drilled into her that the only thing that women can do that doesn't concern their husband is how they run the household and raise the children; unless of course, you have sons. Therefore, when the man of the family or house (in this case, the Head of the Black Family- that being Alphard) says to stop, you stop.

Walburga's hand froze in mid-air before she turned around, her withering glare landing on her elder brother.

"He may be the heir- but he is _my _son, Alphard. I'll do with him as I please!" She snapped, her hand dropping to her side nonetheless. Maia was relieved to note that Walburga did not have her wand in her grasp.

"We are not having this conversation again. Sirius, Regulus, Maia, come on now- don't want to be late." Alphard's face was set in stone, all feeling and thoughts carefully hidden. Maia had come to learn that he tended to save that expression for Walburga only. Usually, it was a tell that he wasn't happy and his sister was the cause.

Soon enough all three children had been ushered through the heat-less green flames, leaving behind the familiar posh entry hall of the old ancestral home of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to confront the new scenery of Platform 9 ¾.

To Maia, the scene looked exactly the same- the busy families ushering their children, owls crying out above the large crowd, the trolley's squealing along the uneven pavement. The only difference was the lack of redheads and reporters. However, from the sharp intake of breath from Sirius and a small gasp from Regulus, the magical train station was completely new.

Hermione was full of bitter nostalgia while Maia was full of excitement. Hermione's mind flashed with the images of her old classmates- dead and alive, while Maia saw the brand new faces of those that she had yet to meet. She took her first deep breath, grounding herself. She was Platform 9 ¾, on September 1st, 1971. The people that she had previously gone to school with weren't even a thought. In fact, their parents were probably on this same platform that Maia was standing on.

It was weird, Maia thought. Thinking that she could be standing in the presence of Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom's parents. Maia's breath hitched in her throat as the blood drained from her face- _James and Lily, Remus... Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks. _**_They were all there._**

Suddenly she was reminded of why she was there in the first place. To prevent Harry from being an orphan. To prevent Harry and herself from having to raise a nine-month-old baby boy. To save all the pain and suffering that would fill the following years. The tip of Maia's nose burned and her eyes were filling with tears. Suddenly the year before her seemed daunting, scary, stressful.

Before she was pulled too deep into her depressing, self-doubting thoughts, she heard her name being called at the same time Sirius rushed past her with a loud 'Potter!' She scowled at him, hoping her dark look would burn a hole in the back on his pristine robes.

"Maia!" Her name was being called closer now. Maia blinked away the tears, wiping her eyes for the familiar voice, her lips curling into a wide smile. "Remus!" Maia rushed away from her family and into the crowd, meeting the frail boy. "How are you? Are you ready? I'm _so _excited!" She rattled off, smiling wide. "Oh!" She grabbed his arm and gently walked back to her family, where Alphard's lips were pulled tight but his eyebrows were raised. Walburga squinted down at her, her thin nose turned upright while Orion refused to look at her. No doubt they were disgusted by her 'poor choice' in friends. Or maybe it was the state of his wardrobe.

"Father! Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion, this is my friend Remus Lupin. I met him while at Flourish and Blotts!" Orion suddenly looked at him, a singular eyebrow raised as his eyes swiped over her friend.

"Lupin, you say? Any relation to Lyall Lupin?" Her uncle asked, speaking up for the first time that day.

"Y-yes Sir, my father. You've heard of him?" Remus asked, tossing a nervous look at Maia. She sent him a soft smile, dropping her grip after giving his upper arm a squeeze.

She could only assume that the Black family, almost as a whole, were not accepting of werewolves and had heard of Lyall's proclamation over them some years back. Hopefully having both Maia and Sirius believe and befriend Remus will help open a few pairs of eyes. Three guesses to which ones, however.

"He's quite well-known, I haven't the pleasure of meeting him, but I've heard tales. He's a respectable man, your father. Time will only tell if you follow in his footsteps." Orion nodded at the pair once before putting his hand on Regulus's shoulder, apparating them away. Walburga straightened herself up and took two small steps forward.

"Remember your lessons, little girl. Do not embarrass this house." She looked at her elder brother, nodded once before apparating away- following her husband and son.

Alphard cleared his throat, getting her attention. He checked his watch before going over to her, placing his own hands on her shoulder. "Write to me, directly after the sorting. I believe in you." He said, his gravelly voice going an octave lower than normal before he cleared it again. "Watch your cousin, make sure he doesn't send Walburga into an early grave."

"I make no promises, father, but I'll try my best." Maia wrapped her arms around her neck tightly, hugging him close. Once more, she felt her nose burn. Instead of sad tears, they were happy tears.

Over the short term that Maia came to be under his care, she came to care about him. Alphard Black was her family- her father. She loved him all the same as Hermione loved her father. She pulled away, coughing into the crook of her arm, blinking fast to hide the tears. "Don't forget what we talked about, please Father?"

"I'll tell you what, I wake up to your owl and you'll wake up to mine. That sound good? Now go, get a good seat. Sit with Sirius, make sure he's not causing trouble too early." After a moment of hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed his cheek to hers, almost as if he was going to give her a kiss on the cheek but decided against it at the last second.

A few moments later, she pulled away and sent her father one last watery smile as she grabbed her trunk and Remus's arm. She turned to the train and made her way through the families that were saying goodbye to their children. "Come on Remus, let's get a good carriage and we have to introduce you to my cousin."

* * *

Maia wasted no time in getting to the back of the train; wanting to get the carriage that not only did she, Harry and Ron often take, but so did the Marauders' from what Sirius had told Hermione in the summer of her fifth year- except Sirius had already beaten her to it.

"Sirius- of course. Mind if we sit here, thanks!" Maia opened the carriage door to see her black haired cousin with his robes off and pushed to the end of the seat, his neatly combed hair was surrounding his face, the ends curling around the top of his ears. She pushed her way in, pulling Remus in behind her. She took her seat opposite of her cousin, her lips pursed, trying to hide her amusement.

"Maia! I- okay." Sirius perked his head up, watching her as he tried to protest only for her to prop her trunk up onto the shelves above them before he could get anything out. "James, mate, this is Maia. My cousin. Maia, James Potter."

She sucked in a deep breath through her nose as she took in the boy lounging. His back was propped against the wall next to the window, his legs were spread out in front of him with his feet on Sirius's thigh. His dark brown hair was a complete mess- somehow worse than Harry's. His round glasses were propped on his nose as he looked up at her over them. Instead of the bright green eyes that she expected, they were brown. The only difference between father and son were the eyes. Even the glasses were similar.

Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't completely squashed the emotions from saying goodbye to her father, but when her eyes got blurry she was surprised. Blinking quickly once more, a tear or two fell down her cheeks. **_They weren't joking. Harry looked exactly like his father._**

She cleared her throat and plastered another smile on her face, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Hello there, I'm Maia Black, and this is Remus Lupin." She gestured to the quiet boy next to her. She turned to look at him to find that he was already shaking hands with both of the boys. She took the opportunity to brush the stupid tears away. She could not be crying every time the past caught up to her or she would never be able to make it.

Three out of the four marauders have already been introduced, when did Peter come into the equation?

"What house you lot thinking about? I'm hoping Gryffindor, purely to piss off my parents. Although, I wouldn't get sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. The only option is Slytherin and I'd rather jump into the Black Lake. Maia, you reckon the lake was named after us?"

"I reckon I'm a shoo-in for Gryffindor. You ever heard of a Potter that was sorted anywhere else? I haven't! Godric Gryffindor, here I come!" James stated, proudly puffing out his chest. He raised his hand to his head in a salute.

"Ravenclaw, most likely. My father says that I may as well be the poster-boy for the house since I'm apparently a walking dictionary."

"What's a poster-boy?" James asked, his entire face scrunching up in fake confusion. He tossed a look to Sirius who hid his smirk in a cough and leaned back against the seat cushion. He had used that same term when he first met Sirius, so he thought he could pull one over on Remus.

"Basically a walking representation of something. Like me. I'm a walking representation of a dictionary."

"But why would a representation… walk?"

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter." Remus quirked a half-smile, the corner of his lip lifted up before he stood and climbed up onto the seat to reach his trunk. He flipped open the locks and rummaged blindly, pulling a book out moments later.

James didn't last long before a small giggle slipped out. Soon enough he was laughing loudly with Sirius. Remus looked at them with real confusion before looking at Maia who did a poor job of hiding an amused smile.

"James used that exact phrase when he and Sirius met in Diagon Alley. Something about being a 'poster boy for posh pureblood'. As for you two, as much as I'd love to say that I'd be in Gryffindor with you two, I'm probably getting sorted into Slytherin. Much as James's family, a Black family member has never once been sorted into any other house than Slytherin- and even then, the ones who married in were never anything other than Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Maia spoke up, shrugging as she daintily crossed her legs at her ankles as Walburga taught her. "Although, if Sirius got his way, he'll be the first, Gryffindor. Merlin, do you want Aunt Walburga to blast you off the tree? I'm going to be hearing her screaming at you in my dreams for the rest of my life!" She flipped her perfectly tamed hair over her shoulder with a small huff. Truth be told, she could already hear her shrieks at any given time. The woman was an overgrown blast-ended skrewt.

Remus shook his head, laughing quietly. He would have to learn when the boys were taking the mickey out of him, only so he could do the same. He figured it wouldn't be too hard. It would all depend on if they could figure out where the Library was though. Hopefully not.

"Aw, come on! Where's your sense of fun? Let's overthrow the bloody family together! Us in Gryffindor, no one would expect it!" Sirius chirped, leaning forward. He excitedly placed his elbows into James's shins causing a shriek of pain coming from the spectacled boy. James kicked Sirius's arms off of him, pulling his legs to himself muttering something about 'blasted bony arms'.

"With my luck, you lot will figure out a way to sneak into the Girls' Dorms, no way am I going to be put in that position if I can help it." Maia nodded firmly, rising up to copy Remus. She grabbed her book on Pureblood Families that she thoughtfully disguised as a romantic novel with a muggle stud on the cover, knowing that the boys wouldn't bother with her, along with a quill so she could write notes in the margins.

She didn't get more than two families in, making notes on her generation and the few before her when the door to the carriage opened. She looked up to see a pale freckled ginger with the brightest green eyes alongside a taller, lanky male with black hair down to his shoulders. So this is what Lily Evans looked like at this age.

"'Ello there! We were wondering if you had room for three more? I wanted to be with the other first years. My name is Lily Evans!" Lily blurted out. Maia blinked in disguised surprise. For some reason, she had expected Lily to be slightly more awkward, Harry has to get it from someone; apparently not his parents.

"Oh yes, we have room!" Sirius chirped, pulling James closer to make room for the newcomers. "I'm Black, Sirius Black. How do you do." He tipped an imaginary hat in her direction and winked.

Lily smiled and walked in, taking her place next to James, flashing him a smile and shoved her hand in his direction, prompting a handshake. "How do you do?"

Maia slid across the seat, sitting closer to Remus when the next two boys followed Lily's lead. The last boy must have been Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't quite what Maia had been expecting. Sure he was still holding onto his baby weight and his hair was still the dirty blonde it was when she had briefly met him back in her third year, but his appearance didn't match the person she thought she knew.

Peter was wearing an expensive-looking fitted coat that was loose only at his hips, the coat itself wasn't done up- instead, it looked wrinkled. His tie that matched his coat was done up correctly but the tail end wasn't tucked as it should have been. His hair was brushed and looked like it was styled but strands fell into his eyes. His appearance looked as though it belonged to a drunk stumbling home after midnight, except it was Peter, the eleven-year-old boy, wearing it.

"This is Severus Snape! I've been friends with him for about a year now. He's the one who told me that I was a witch. That one there is Peter Pettigrew. Sev and I met him in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. Sirius, right? I think we met your brother as well!"

"Right charmer he is, I'm sure." Sirius snorted. Maia looked at him for a few seconds, nodding her quiet understanding when they met eyes. "Little bastard pranked me that night. Bought Shaved Caterpillars. Still don't know how he got them to move though."

At that Maia laughed. Regulus told her about that and she decided in a bit of harmless fun to help. She merely gave him the pointer of letting Kreature charm the caterpillars into Sirius's bed once he was asleep. _Then _charm them to move.

"_You! _You helped him didn't you!" Sirius sat forward, pointing a finger at her. He glared at her. Maia was giggling away, wiping her eyes as she nodded.

"I simply told him to wait until you were asleep! You would have seen and felt them otherwise."

"Scared me to death, he did," Sirius grumbled, leaning back against the seat, his glare morphing into a pout.

"You're throwing a little pity party for yourself aren't you? Meaning you're alive. Come on mate, we'll get them back." James chipped in, bumping Sirius's shoulder with his own. "I'm James Potter, by the way. The bloke reading is Remus Lupin and the girl is Maia Black, Sirius's cousin. Poor girl."

"Oi! You mean poor bloke. You try being related to that demon."

"He's a tad over-dramatic, ignore him. Nice to meet you three! What house are you guys hoping to be sorted into?" Maia asked kindly, smiling at each newcomer- a bit forced at Peter, she'd admit. "Personally, I'll get sorted into Slytherin, if Sirius is lucky he won't be."

"Slytherin, you said? A Black's birthright. Couldn't tell you a more befitting family… well, perhaps the Malfoy's." Severus piped up, his dark eyes shifting in between the Black cousins, a small smile pulling the corner of his lips.

"Bloody Malfoy's, I feel pity for anyone who gets sorted with them." Sirius spat out, his hatred taking the others by surprise. Maia knew that Sirius never took well with the blonde family, but she was never aware of how deep it ran. Was there a reason for it? Was it a rebellious thing? Whatever it was, Sirius was far too young to be filled with such hatred and it killed her to see him like this.

At the ripe age of eleven, Hermione had encountered another boy who was riddled with hate. He was a whiny, self-absorbed, annoying boy who grew up hiding his emotions, lashing out at others and eventually going down a dark path. Hermione knew Draco Malfoy's story too well. She also knew Sirius Black's story- and it was quite similar to his cousin's. She refuses to let Walburga ruin him the way Lucius ruined Draco.

"Er, I for one would like to be sorted into Gryffindor. My sister always said that I was too curious for my own good, always seeking knowledge, no matter the costs. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have met Severus. I wouldn't know I was a witch. I think that makes me quite brave, does it not?" Maia blinked out of her revere and turned to Lily, watching her smile at herself.

"Slytherin, of course." Severus drawled next, pulling a book from inside his cloak. He opened it to the bookmarked page and began reading, ignoring everyone.

"Not sure where I'll go. Hopefully not Slytherin. Couldn't make it there. Maybe Hufflepuff? Certainly not Ravenclaw." Peter piped. Maia looked at him with a tilt to her head. It didn't surprise her that he went to Gryffindor. Whether Peter went to Voldemort out of fear or if he was blackmailed, going against his friends and family was brave. Foolish and moronic, but brave nonetheless.

* * *

The train ride was quick. The boys talking about quidditch, witch weekly model covers as well as played exploding snap while Maia and Lily cooed over their classes and debated on whether Ancient Runes or Arthimacy would be a better class to take in their third year. Lily said Arthimacy while Maia stuck to Ancient Runes. Remus popped in every once in a while with his opinion, wisely choosing not to take a side, even when it was just fun and games between the girls.

Lily bombarded Maia with all kinds of magical questions, things that Severus didn't have the patience to explain- _"Goblins? And they are trusted with our money? Why?", "Mermaids are real?! Oh my goodness, have you ever met one?", "There are Vampires?!"_

Lily's voice couldn't possibly go up any more octaves than it did today. If Maia didn't know better, Lily was compiling a mental list of things to research- that's what she would do. She enjoyed being the teacher rather than the student for a change, it was a breath of fresh air. The reactions Lily's gave made Maia wonder if that's why Professor McGonagall stayed at the castle for as long as she did- surely not for the constant trouble and the headaches.

As the train moved closer to Hogsmeade, Lily and Maia decided to change into their crest-less robes in preparation. The cabin hallway was packed with students going to and from to bathrooms and into other cabins to see their friends, Lily and Maia were no exception. They wasted no time in changing and getting back to the boys, as Lily was worried about Severus and Maia just knew James or Sirius were going to open their fat mouths and say something rude.

Just as they reached the cabin, the door opened and Severus stormed out, grumbling under his breath. He didn't even notice the shocked girls he left in his wake. "Sev? Sev what happened? What's wrong?" Lily shot Maia a confused glance as she raced after her best friend.

Maia closed her eyes in disbelief. They couldn't even wait until Hogwarts before making an enemy. They were unbelievable! She took ten seconds for herself before entering the cabin, her eyebrows raised as she looked directly at her laughing cousin.

"Sirius, what did you do?"

* * *

**OKAY GUYS BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING- I HAD A LIGHTBULB GO OFF. I WAS LISTENING TO HEARTLESS BY DIPLO FT JULIA MICHAELS AND MORGAN WALLEN AND SUDDENLY MY BRAIN STARTED GOING.**

**I got **_**so many messages**_ **about how people didn't understand how it's a Sirius/Hermione pairing when Maia is a Black now- [I had a plan] but **_**no.**_

**It's now a Remus/Maia pairing but be prepared for **_**lots **_**of angst for Remus.**

**Anyway, how is everyone? All you okay? I hope you are all staying healthy and safe, but if not- then I hope you guys can beat this virus. 3 **

**I know it's very serious, so I hope this will help give you a few minutes of reprieve. **

**And for all my readers that are POC; you guys have fought harder than you ever should have. The United State is a mess and has done all of you so incredibly wrong and for that, I apologize. I apologize for our white past and for my white ancestors. You guys deserve respect, dignity and busic human rights are for some reason people don't seem to understand that.**

**Feel free to DM me if you want to. **

**I don't have any socials with my writing handle, but if anyone wants, I could always give you my personal Facebook, Twitter, or even Insta, if you need someone to talk to!**

**This chapter took FOREVER to write. I got stuck so many times, had to re-write so many scenes, not to mention I had the beginning of the chapter in my head since chapter five but nothing past that. So I hope this chapter flows and doesn't seem as choppy as it does to me. Also, I know it's shorter than usual but it's because it was so hard to write. **


	7. 07

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox, and while that's said, everything in italics is taken straight from The Sorcerer's Stone.**_

**September 1st, 1971**

_As it turned out, Sirius was in fact not the one to blame. The sweets trolley had come and gone when the girls were changing into their robes and James and Sirius had split the cost of 7 of each sweet. One of every sweet for every person in the cabin. James had torn into his chocolate frog first and had scoffed at the card. "_Beatrix Bloxam was the author of the Toadstool Tales, a series of children's books since banned because they have been found to cause nausea and vomiting._ I had about five of her before I got rid of most of them. I want at least one of each card." _

_James had tossed the card to the floor of the cabin as Severus greedily snatched up the card. "You never know when something like this will come in handy. This might be on a quiz!" Severus read over the card twice before sliding it in his pocket. His eyes roamed the array of sweets he had in front of him, debating on which one to indulge in now and which to save for later. He eventually chose the licorice wands._

_"Yeah? What are you going to do, carry every card you get with you all term? Don't be silly." James said, carefully taking out his chocolate frog. He took a bite out of the head, effectively removing the spell on the sweet. "Besides, a quiz on the chocolate frog cards? That's realistic."_

_"There might not be a quiz on this specific card, James but I do agree with Severus. Take Dumbledore's card, for instance, a question might be 'what are the twelve uses for dragon's blood and who discovered them?' Having the cards may come in handy then." Remus chirped up, happily shoving his frog into his mouth. _

_James rolled his eyes and reached across the cabin, grabbing Severus's chocolate frog for himself. He wasted no time in ripping the packaging open, grabbing the card and reading it out loud. "_Herpo the Foul was an Ancient Greek wizard and the first known creator of the Basilisk. _See? That's useful information and I'll have you know, I don't have any of his cards. I'll keep it for myself, thank you very much." James leaned back into his seat with a small smirk on his face. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat while grabbing a bag of Roasted Chimera Potato Crisps with his other hand. _

_"Hey! That's mine, give it back Potter!" Severus yelled._

_"No can do, my friend. I paid for it."_

_"Actually, I paid half of it so technically, the card is half mine," Sirius said, laughing._

_Severus huffed, pushed the rest of his sweets off his lap and onto the floor before he got up and left the cabin. In his haste, he didn't see Lily reaching for the door handle nor Maia pulling Lily back in surprise. _

_"Sirius, what did you do?"_

* * *

The boys eventually changed into their robes with only minutes to spare before the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Maia was the first one out of her seat, following the herd of students spilling out onto the platform. She turned into a slow 360°, surveying the old structures of the undamaged area that she missed so dearly.

Shops weren't closed down, weren't boarded up; the employees weren't terrified for their lives and the station wasn't a ghost town. It was refreshing, seeing it happy and full of life once more.

The boys met up with her and they walked to the enormous beckoning man at the end of the platform. While Maia knew that Hagrid was younger now than he was in her time, she certainly didn't look it. His beard was still bushy and plump and the colors of his clothing were still faded beyond hope. He looked down at them with a wide toothy smile and held out his arms. "_Firs' years! Firs' years over here now! All right there? C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!_"

The four boys and Maia met up with Lily and Severus on their way to the boats. A handful of other first-years gathered around the end of the platform, waiting for the rest of Hagrid's orders. Maia expected her nose to burn, warning her of incoming tears but surprisingly there weren't any. Instead, she felt happy, turning her head to look at Sirius elbowing James and Remus wrapping his thin arm around Peter's shoulders, making sure he didn't trip. Lily was smiling so wide, Maia thought her face would be frozen that way. Severus's dark eyes were wide in wonder, taking in his new surroundings.

"_Yeh'll get yer firs' sights o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend. No more'n four to a boat now!_" Hagrid shouted over the noise of all the older students. They were walking towards the horseless carriages, ready to ride up to Hogwarts to start a new year. Although the carriages might be confusing for some as most haven't seen death, Maia was able to see the skeletal bodies of the Thestrals. They looked so sickly white in the pale moonlight. Maia made a mental note to remember to go into the Forbidden Forest occasionally to feed them. She smiled softly, remembering that Luna used to do that.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter raced to fill up a boat before Maia broke her concentration. She rolled her eyes and climbed into a boat with Severus and Lily as well as another female. She wore blonde hair up in a tall ponytail and refused to make eye contact, fiddling with her hands that were laying in her lap.

"Hi, I'm Maia Black. What's your name?" Maia leaned forward, hoping the newcomer had heard her over the soft waves of the lakes and the general chatter from around them. The girl looked up, her grey-ish blue eyes wide and round.

"Pandora Greengrass, how do you do, miss Maia?" She spoke, her calm voice soothing the nerves Maia didn't know she had. She inhaled deep, a piece of the puzzle clicking into place. Luna's mother. Nobody that Hermione knew had ever known Luna's mother, aside from Luna. She had died when Luna was nine years old.

"What house are you hoping to get?" Maia smiled at Pandora.

"Whatever House my father deems worthy."

Maia blinked in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing together before it clicked. "Oh, no! I meant what Hogwarts house were you hoping to get sorted into!"

"Ravenclaw seems quite lovely. The crest will match my eyes."

Maia nodded slowly before her eyes flickered to Lily and Severus. Lily had her head cocked to the side in confusion. Severus rolled his eyes with great flare.

"Severus? Take my cousins' words with a grain of salt. They don't mean any harm, I'm sorry if they offended you, however- I'm sure they didn't mean to. I'll get your card back from James." Maia said, looking at him. He had taken the seat next to Pandora when he had climbed into the boat, leaving her to share a seat with Lily.

"He can feel free to keep the stupid card, it's meaningless." Was his response.

A few moments later Hagrid yelled out to them, "Heads down!"

_The first years all ducked as the first of the boats reached a cliff and took them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. The boats sailed along the dark tunnel which almost seemed as if it ran directly underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor where they climbed out onto the rocks and pebbles._ The students froze in awe as they took in Hogwarts for the first time.

The grand off-white castle stood tall and strong against the contrast of the moonlit sky freckled with stars behind it. They could just make out the dozens of tall pointed roofs along with the two tallest towers. While the outside was certainly dark, the castle was not as every window seemed to be lit with flames from candles and chandeliers. Hermione was finally back home, where she belonged.

* * *

_Hagrid led them up the passageway into the castle grounds where they were met with a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge oak door. Hagrid checked behind him to make sure that all the first years had made it before lifted his fist and knocking three times. _

Immediately the door swung open and out came a _tall black-haired witch that was dressed in emerald green robes_\- exactly the shade of robes Hermione had first seen her in when she came to Hogwarts the first time. Minerva McGonagall _wore her usually stern face_ with her mouth in a slight frown which only caused Maia to grin widely up at her favorite professor.

"_The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," _said Hagrid.

"_Thank you, I will take them from here."_

Maia took a deep breathe when her nose prickled. The door swung open and the new students were invited to see the entrance hall- only Maia clamped her eyes shut as memories of the final battle flashed behind her eyelids.

Instead of seeing the old brick littered with portraits and statues that were brightly lit with lanterns, Maia saw walls falling apart with broken brick and glass covering the floor. She saw blood scattered every which way and loud screams and spells being yelled. She heard heartbreaking sobs and the people in the portraits running to hide. Maia flinched when she felt Sirius grab her hand tightly. She peeled her eyes open to see him grinning at her. He thought she was getting emotional because they were finally here. She managed a smile back, not wanting to change his mind and worry about her.

_They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor where she showed the first years a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in rather close together, peering about nervously._

_"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-the-year banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitories, and spend your free time in your House common room._

_The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points and any rulebreaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours._

_The Sorting Ceremony will take place momentarily in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." _Her eyes lingered on Peter's robes and James' tie. _"I shall return when we are ready. Please wait quietly." _

Immediately the silence in the small chamber broke as people turned to whoever was closest and began to whisper.

"How do we get sorted?" Peter mumbled, looking around nervously. He bounced on his feet, trying to rid himself of his anxiety.

"There's a sorting hat that gets placed on your head. It places you in whichever house you have the most qualities of." Lily and Remus answered automatically. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Remus laughed nervously and pulled at his sleeves.

_"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, form a line now, and follow me." _Professor McGonagall was back.

_The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Maia looked up at the faux ceiling, smiling to herself. _"_The sky is bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in_ Hogwarts: A History." She said, a nod to her former self.

"I remember that you're right!" Remus said, nudging her with his elbow. She smiled at him as _Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. _It's a wonder if the hat was ever washed, if not it's a miracle that Walburga ever let it touch a single hair on her head.

_The hat twitched before a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and began to sing:_

Oh one might not label me pretty

For I'm no Yule Ball hat, you see.

A dull brown face, a patched left side,

A rip on my brim, a stain on me thigh

Nothing attractive, I must confide.

But never judge what you may find,

At first glance, at least,

For I've got more brains and wit

Than any other hat you will meet!

I live to sort, to sing this yearly song,

I'm no fool! I'll tell you where you belong!

Should you be in Gryffindor?

Where lie those brave at heart?

Should you be in Ravenclaw?

Where dwell the bright and smart?

Should you be in Hufflepuff?

Where belong the just and fair?

Or should you be in Slytherin?

Where guile and ambition are pair?

Young and frightened lads, never fret! -

Do come forward!

For there is nothing I haven't seen,

Nothing I haven't heard!

So waste not a moment now!

Let me adorn your brow,

And tell you of who you're worthy.

Enough is said -

To the sorting ceremony. **

_The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again._

_Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said._

"Abbott, Adrian!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Aubrey, Bertrum!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Avery, Steven!*"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Maia!"

Maia took a sharp breath, rolled her shoulders, and shook out her hands as she walked up to the old frail stool once more. She sat primly, hooking her ankles together as she placed the hat on her head.

**"Ah, we've met before, haven't we? It seems you recall much better than I- then again, it hasn't come to pass now, has it? Let's see here... Ravenclaw was your secondary option the first time but now I shall think differently. Your heart proved right when I placed you in Gryffindor."**

"Slytherin, please.." Maia thought, sharing her mind with the old hat. "I need it to be Slytherin.."

**"Slytherin you say? Hm, you don't have what it takes to be a snake. Your mission is dark and twisted ahead, Slytherin would be the best for you... Are you sure you don't want to go back to the lions, dear?"**

"You are one meeting with Mrs. Norris away from becoming bedding for the owls. I know where you sleep." Maia threatened, shifting on the stool slightly. She can't take too long, it may raise suspicion.

**".. Slytherin!" **The hat finally called out.

"Thank you." She thought before taking the hat off her head and placing it on the stool. She looked at her cousin whose face was like stone. Sirius's back was stick straight and his mouth was in a perfect line. He watched her as she walked to the far table that was decorated with green hangings and as she took a seat next to her older cousin, Narcissa.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed to him before he tore his eyes from her and turned to James. He said something to make the other laugh, elbowing him.

She wasn't sure how to feel now that was in phase one of her mission. She made it into Slytherin, but now her cousin may hate her simply because of a Hogwarts House; something that she did have a say in, but he didn't know that. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called. Sirius grinned and stepped up to the stool, grabbed the hat and shoved it on top of his head. It was only but a second later when the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

Sirius tore the hat off and punched the air as he let out a loud 'Whoop!'. James laughed along with him, giving the boy a high five when he passed, making his way to the table he wanted. Maia took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She obviously knew this was going to happen- it cemented the friendship between him and James; the first chapter of the Marauders. She should be happy for him, and she was of course, but she was selfishly thinking '_where did that leave her?_'

"Walburga is going to have something to say about that," Narcissa said, her thin lips pursed. She looked down the table, meeting eyes with both of her sisters. Bellatrix looked cross, every bit of the Black blood was coming forth.

"He's a _traitor._ Walburga will have none of it, I know I wouldn't." Bellatrix hissed, her eyes slivering into an icy glare as she looked at the young male across the hall. Maia looked back at Sirius who was in turn, refusing to look at the Slytherin table.

"He'll come around, Bella, I'm sure of it," Andromeda said, laying her hand on top of Bella's.

The sisters weren't seated more than two away from each other. Narcissa and Andromeda on one side while Bella was on the other side. Maia wondered if they did this every day or if it was just for the start of term.

"Bones, Amelia!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Brown, Alice!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Cresswall, Dirk!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crouch, Barty!"

"Slytherin!"

"Evans, Lily!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Greengrass, Pandora!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gudgeon, Davey!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jorkins, Bertha!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lockhart, Gilderoy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"MacDonald, Mary!"

"Gryffindor!"

"McKinnon, Marlene!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Mulciber, Michael!"

"Slytherin!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Rosier, Evan!"

"Slytherin!"

"Snape, Severus!"

"Slytherin!"

"Stebbins, William!"

"Slytherin!"

"Talkalot, Lucinda!"

"Slytherin!"

"Vanity, Emma!"

"Slytherin!"

"Wilkes, John!"

"Slytherin!"

Maia clapped along for every new Slytherin as she was instructed to by Narcissa. The older blonde gently laid her hand on Maia's forearm when she went to clap for Lily, James, Remus, and Peter but stopped her with a slight shake of the head.

Instead, she watched as each new Gryffindor climbed onto the table benches and greeted each other with high fives and congratulations. She smiled softly when she saw Lily and James shake hands.

After Severus was sorted, he dutifully walked over and sat next to her, his round eyes focused on Lily who was now sat three tables away from him. Maia looked at the sad-looking boy and bit the inside of her cheek. Maia held her hand out under the table and whispered "_Accio Herpo the Foul Chocolate Frog Card" _and waited for the card to fly out of James's pocket and zoom over to her. She looked around to see if anyone noticed her use of magic that she should know yet before placing the card in Severus's hand under the table. She straightened her spine when he glanced down at the card and back up at her. He spared her a small smile, both of the corners of his lips raising.

She nodded her welcome to him before turning her attention to Professor Dumbledore.

_Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see all of them there._

_"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: _Widdershins! Snollygoster! Taradiddle! Snickersee!"

Maia's eyebrows furrowed together. In her original first year, Dumbledore had said 'nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak' but these words were quite a bit different. She looked up at him, watching his eyes glaze over every table before meeting hers. He didn't give away any clues as to if those words meant something but she knew the Professor long enough to know he did everything for a reason. Though she didn't have time to figure it out as the tables seemed to magically fill up with food right in front of her.

_The dishes in front of _her _were now piled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and ketchup._

_Then something happened that made _her _jump about a foot in the air- several _of the first years from the four tables _screamed._

_"What the-?" _someone yelled.

_About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the walls _and through the tables and the ceilings. _Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"_

_"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are all you doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed _a few Slytherin first years staring at them with wide eyes. Nobody answered.

_"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. _Already _sorted, I suppose?"_

_A few people nodded mutely._

A few tables down, Maia heard Lily asking the exact same question Seamus Finnigan asked the first time around- "_Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"_ A few moments later Lily screamed as Nearly Headless Nick overturned his _nearly _decapitated head.

* * *

Maia had filled her plate with all her favorites, chicken legs, mashed potatoes with peas and carrots along with multiple glasses of pumpkin juice as she talked with her older cousins and the fellow first years that had been seated around her.

"Honestly, I just hope this year's Defense Professor isn't as much of a sad sod than last years', did you know he quit because he was too afraid of my mother?" Bellatrix said, tossing her curls over her shoulder as she politely dabbed at the corner of her mouth.

"No he didn't, if anything he quit because of Aunt Walburga, but she didn't know anything of him! Quit gossiping, Bella, it doesn't look good on you." Andromeda scolded her, glaring at her younger sister.

"Blacks don't gossip- I'm simply telling what has been told to me. I'm spreading information to help others learn about why their old Professor quit."

"Last time I checked, spreading around false information was gossiping. Did you bother to ask Mother or Aunt Walburga? Did you bother to owl Professor Jameson? No? Then you're gossiping. Quit it."

Severus leaned it towards Maia, clearing his throat. "I can't wait for tomorrow's timetables. I'm excited to see what classes we have with the other houses."

He wanted to know when he could see Lily, he meant.

"I'm excited about the syllabus we'll get. I'm ready to start my study schedule for the finals at the end of term." She responded, taking a large drink from her juice. She didn't know how she ever lived without pumpkin juice. When she lived in the muggle world, way before she found out she was a witch, grape juice was always her favorite.

_"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest of the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked my Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, _on the school grounds Hagrid, our Keeper of Games and Keys has planted a wildly dangerous tree called the Whomping Willow. It would be wise to steer clear, should anyone get hurt."

Maia's eyes flickered across the hall to Remus Lupin, who looked down at the table. No one seemed to be looking at him.

Dumbledore asked the students to sing the school song in a tune of their own choosing before ushering them all to bed. The two prefects of each House stood up and started herding all the first years, making sure they all memorized their way to their common room.

Maia made sure to pay extra close attention, only so she could come close to the experience Harry and Ron had back in their second year. She was still bitter that she picked the wrong hair particular off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. _Blasted cat. _Thinking of cats, she wondered if her father would let her get one. She missed Crookshanks. Hadn't even thought of him for a while. She'd been so busy.

The male prefect led the way in the front, guiding them all with his white-blond hair and slim frame. Granted she only saw the back of him, but he seemed awfully familiar to her.

"Here we are, it would do well to not get lost. Many students don't venture past our common room so it would be a bit to come find you. If anyone noticed the password is 'Sanguis decurrit densissima'. Do not forget it." Ah. The snide tone of voice reminded her very much of a certain blonde death eater that she knew so well- it could only be-

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, this is Cecelia Zabini, we are your prefects. Come to us if you have any trouble. Do not have any trouble."

He wandered into the green-scaled common room. The fair wall ahead of them showed the Black Lake that housed the squid. It was too dark right now, but she bet in the daytime, she'd be able to see the occasional fish swim by. It made her happy to think that while the common room certainly wasn't nearly as warm as the Gryffindor common room, at least it had perks.

"The girl dormitories are on the right, the male is on the left. Bedtime is nine p.m. sharp until you are in your third year, which it will then be ten p.m. It is now 7:10 pm. Feel free to spend this time as you wish. Goodnight."

As soon as Lucius dismissed them, the first years broke out in whispers, spreading apart from the close crowd that they were previously in. Maia followed her other female classmates to their dormitories in silence, taking in every detail that she could.

The common room reminded her of a cave almost. It was dark, but not so dark where you couldn't see; just dark enough to seem intimidating. The wall right across from the common room door was wide windows that reached floor to ceiling, giving the students plenty of room to see into the depths of the Black Lake. On either side of the common rooms were a bunch of tables, about four on either side, and the walls were lined with bookcases. When Maia turned to look behind her, she saw two large fireplaces on the right and left side of the entry door. Both fireplaces were surrounded by one large couch and two small plush chairs. Near each of the fireplaces held two big baskets that looked to be filled with blankets. The floor of the common room was covered in overlapping rugs that seemed to cover every inch of the hard stone floor. The Slytherin crest was everywhere you looked. On the windows, walls, some of the rugs, on the sides of the bookcases, on the tables, some blankets, and on the fireplaces. Stickers upon paintings on top of tapestries. There was not a shortage of the color green either. In Maia's mind, with how bad the Gryffindor common room was with scarlet and gold- the Slytherin's matched it with emerald and silver.

There weren't many first-year Slytherin's, in fact there were only three. Maia claimed the bed closest to the door, Lucinda Talkalot claimed the bed farthest away while Emma Vanity claimed the bed that was closer to Maia than to Lucinda.

Due to the number of students that weren't there, the two spare beds popped out of the room, and in their place came three separate wardrobes. They were moderate in size; not nearly as big as the ones Maia had at home, but big enough to hold all of the clothing she brought with her, she was sure.

The rest of their night was spent in general silence, aside from the moving around and the small mumblings to oneself. Maia unpacked her clothes and hung them all up manually while setting her books on her bed to layout on her trunk once she was done with it. She moved her spare parchment, quills, and ink in her small bedside table along with a few knick-knacks that she brought from home. Lastly, she finally sat down on her bedding and laid out a neat piece of parchment so she could fulfill her promise to her father and write home. Oddly enough, she was excited. It felt good to be able to write to someone again. She would write to her muggle parents once in a while but her father was uneasy about the owls, and when she wrote to Molly Weasley, she didn't often write back- not that she took it personally. She had seven children to write too, not to mention her and Harry and an entire house to keep up. She was a busy woman.

_Dear Father,_

_As I'm sure it'll come to no surprise to you, I got sorted into Slytherin. I can hear Aunt Walburga's approval already. Speaking of Aunt Walburga, Sirius got sorting into none other than Gryffindor; but you didn't hear that from me. _

_Father, you should have been here to see the look on Sirius's face when I got placed in Slytherin. I couldn't read it. It was like he became a completely different person in a split second. I'm scared to think that a simple house placement will have broken our relationship. He's my cousin and best friend for crying out loud, surely he can't be mad.. Right?_

_Anyway, I'm sharing a dormitory with only two others. Emma Vanity and Lucinda Talkalot... However, she doesn't live up to her last name. She hasn't said a single word to either of us! However, neither did we. It's been completely silent and strange between us. I hope it doesn't stay like that. It will be a long seven years if it does._

_I'm so beyond excited for classes, Father, you have no idea! Potions and Charms and Transfiguration. Not to mention Herbology! Maybe now I won't kill every plant Aunt Druella convinces me to bring home. I'm oddly excited for Care of Magical Creatures; I know I can't take that for a few more years, but at least I have something to look forward to._

_Speaking of Care of Magical Creatures, do you think I could get a cat, Father? I had one before and I sure miss him. It would be nice to have a familiar around, don't you think?_

_How are you doing? Is Petal okay? Please tell me she hasn't cleaned my room top to bottom! I left it sparkling, I assure you. Tell her I miss her and Christmas Holiday will come before she knows it. Love you two and miss you both dearly. Goodnight Father and have a good day tomorrow, you hear me?_

_Love, _

_Maia_

* * *

**Ahh, this chapter came so easily to me. I'm not sure what the trouble was with the last one. Anyway, in case you missed the note at the top, the words in italics are words more or less straight from the Sorcerer's Stone. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, don't forget!**

**Now, I can't take credit for the Sorting Hat's song either, I Googled it and came across this website: **** chamberofchathelp. weebly sorting-hat-song-contest . html** **(It's the third one down!)**

**Now, I'm sure some of you won't be happy with Maia's house placement, I'm sorry! It's what has to happen! It'll make sense, I promise you!**

**Also, with Sirius's reaction to it; while it could have been more… fulfilling or dramatic, I figure since he is eleven, it would be better for him to just completely shut down and process his emotions before he acts out, only because he knows that the sorting was definitely not the time for an outburst. He knows better than that.**


	8. 08

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox.**_

**September 5th, 1971**

"Did you know James told Peter that they were going to have to fight dragons in order to be sorted?" Remus laughed, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar that Maia had her father send her.

"Did he actually believe it though, or was he just taking the mickey out of Peter?" Maia asked, propping her feet up on Remus's hospital bed. It was Friday, the end of the first week and the day after the first full moon of the school year. Maia had come down to the Hospital Wing directly after classes, with notes on all the homework for her friend.

"Considering he was weighing a list of pros and cons against fighting the Swedish Short-Snout or the Chinese Fireball, I think he believed it."

Luckily Maia Black did not have the same problem making friends that Hermione Granger initially did. In the first two days, she was able to break the ice between her roommates _and _got Severus Snape to talk to her without his snarky rebuttals. Though she made a tentative friendship with those three, she still felt the need to connect with the newly made marauders (even though they aren't calling themselves that yet); and not just because of her mission.

"Have they ever picked up a book in their lives? Honestly! One glance at the book that literally spills the secrets on the school they'll be going to live in for the next seven years, you'd think they'd pay a little more attention. _Boys._" Maia groaned, exasperated with her cousin and his best mate.

Sirius had proceeded to ignore her for the entire week, even though she had went out of her way to try and speak to him. James, not understanding what Sirius's problem was, continued to make jokes to try and ease the tension whenever the two houses shared a class. The fact that Maia and Severus sat together didn't help.

"I'll excuse the insult to my entire gender and agree with you on the books. I don't know how they managed to do their homework on time." Remus said, a little offended. He grabbed a chocolate frog from the small basket Maia brought with her.

When she met Remus in Diagon Alley, it had reminded her of the stories Remus had told her in her original timeline- how he was growing through growth spurts and not having enough money for simple things like chocolate that seemed to help the wolf inside of him. The full moons were the worst. She had asked her father if she could perhaps get a monthly sweets basket, she'd request it when she wanted it. She just hoped that he wouldn't pick up on the dates. She wanted the chocolate for Remus of course, but also to share with her friends. And Sirius.

"Sirius is smarter than he looks, just don't tell him I said so. Besides, it's only the first week, if they didn't do their homework, the professors would notice!" She grimaced at the idea of McGonagall sending Walburga a letter.

"How's your headache?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked so small and frail in the white linens. At first glance, you wouldn't think anything is wrong, that he was the picture of health, but if you looked closer you would notice that he had bags under his eyes and he was so skinny- the bones in his wrists were popping out.

"It's not great, but it's better than yesterday. Loud noises and bright lights seem to bother it more." Moony's sensitivity to light and noise. "Hopefully just one or two more days and I'll feel better!" He said, smiling.

Maia smiled back at him.

"Now then, enough of me- show me how to do this spell please?"

* * *

All in all, the first week of Maia's first year went pretty good. James, Sirius and Peter had gotten detention because they were out after hours, trying to memorize Hogwarts' while Maia, Lucinda and Emma quickly became close friends.

When Maia wasn't with her Slytherin friends, she was with Lily and Severus outside, exploring the grounds of Hogwarts.

She helped her fellow classmates on their homework, as she finished everything in a breeze, having already been through it once.

An hour before bed each night was spent rereading the book on the Pureblood families she had purchased- there were a lot of overlap, especially in her own family. The Blacks were related to almost everyone- if you go far enough back that is.

In reality she knew that her bloodline was one of the few oldest; next to the Malfoy's, Dumbledore's, and Potter's, it was still a shock to know that hers have crossed paths with almost everyone she knew.

It made her smile when she found a distant line linking her and the Potters'- it made her feel closer to Harry, someone she wasn't likely to see for at least another eleven years.

The next morning found Maia at the Slytherin table eating her toast with jam, writing a letter to her father when she heard the sounds of rapid footsteps and multiple chuckles.

"James Potter! Leave me _alone!_" Lily Evans screeched, making Maia's head fly up to look.

Lily was leaning towards the four boys with her arms at her sides, her hands in fists. Her face matched her hair in the red shades.

"I just wanted to know how you slept, Lily-pad!" James chirped, a big smile on his face. "Hopefully if you dreamt of me, you would've slept great."

"Oh sure, except it would have been a nightmare." Lily scowled, grabbing the closest bowl of oatmeal and spooning some into her bowl. She added some raspeberries and strawberries along with some cinnamon.

Maia grew her own smile on her face as she watched them bicker from across the way. _It's started._

"What are you smiling about, cousin?" Bellatrox asked, sliding onto the bench next to her. Maia straightened her back and wiped her smile off her face. She decided to go with the truth, there was no harm in watching Gryffindor's bicker.

"James Potter made Lily Evans upset, now she's giving it to him." She nodded toward the other table.

"If anything, she should have made _him _mad; being a mudblood and all. Sullying up Godric Gryffindor's house and this wretched castle. I wouldn't stand for it." Bellatrix hissed, taking a bite of her bacon.

"Good thing no one asked you then." Narcissa said, gracefully taking a seat across from her sister. She elegantly picked up a green apple, shining it with a napkin and took a small bite.

Maia hid a smile.

"Narcissa, what are your plans for this Saturday?" Maia asked, looking back down at her letter.

"Ooh, is that to Uncle Alphard? Tell him hello from me! I have some homework I need to finish up, but then later today I have a chaperoned date with Lucius! I'm so excited!"

"I don't know if I'm more disgusted that you asked mother and father for their permission or that they were going to negotiate with Abraxas for your courtship regardless." Andromeda said, sitting down on the other side of Maia.

Was this how it was to be everyday? Boxed in with her cousins? She didn't know whether to be happy or sad that Sirius wasn't also here.

"I for one am proud that our youngest has such a taste in men, unlike you, dear _blood traitor._" Bellatrix glared.

Two days ago Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius and her had gotten separate letters regarding Ted Tonks asking permission to court Andromeda; Ted being a muggle born.

Maia only knew Sirius had gotten a letter because when she found out, she heard a happy 'hell yeah!' from the Gryffindor table. She found Sirius giving Andi a thumbs up while simultaneously giving Bella the middle finger.

Kid has balls.

"Bellatrix, dear, please shut up." Maia said, rolling her eyes. She signed her letter and rolled it up, fastening a ribbon around it. "What about you, what are your plans for the day?"

* * *

"Give it up, James, she's not interested." Remus sighed, picking at his bowl of cereal. He wasn't quite sure what he was eating, just that they were little flakes with a candy coating. He thought maybe they were a wizarding world version of Special K or something; either way they were good.

"It's only the first week, why should he give up? He's a Gryffindor, lions don't just _give up,_ do they?" Sirius asked, shoveling a forkful of eggs in his mouth. The yolk dribbling down his chin.

"Disgusting, Sirius, truly." Remus rebutted.

"Sirius is right, Evans will come around, I'm sure of it! Now boys, what shall we do today? Maybe annoy those cousins of yours, Sirius?" James asked, his lips widening in a smirk.

"But how? They're all female Slytherins. Not only can we not go into their common room, but we can't get into their dorms; and not much gets by any four of them." Sirius pouted, taking an apple from the table. He looked at it, looked up at the Slytherin table then at his friends.

"However…"

Sirius leaned in to tell the boys his plan, smirking the entire time.

"Wicked!" Peter said when Sirius was done. "Don't you have a house elf? Maybe he can help! I mean, we don't know how to do any of those spells yet.."

"Bloody hell, no. I'd rather die than ever ask that stupid house elf for help."

"Suppose a trip to the library, then?" Remus suggested. James looked weirded out by the idea but they all agreed and went on their way.

**. . .**

It was a few hours later and a lot of curses before the boys (minus Peter) felt somewhat confident enough in the new spells to perform them. They each took a different one just so they could make it easier on themselves.

By the time they were done, it was lunchtime. The boys made their way back to the great hall, James yawning all the while. Sirius ran his hand through his hair, smirking. He couldn't wait to see the look on Maia's face!

They gathered around the table, grabbing various foods to jam in their mouths. Lily glared at James when she noticed his eager stare, scowling.

The boys kept a close watch on Maia, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa throughout; wanting to make sure that they could execute their prank.

Eventually, after an argument about who the best Quidditch team was (Holyhead Harpies was Sirius's favorite, "_Have you seen those witches? They could fly away with my heart, they always caught it!_", while Puddlemere United was James and Remus's, and therefore Peter's favorite team) and Sirius throwing spoonful after spoonful of mashed potatoes into James and Peter's mouths, they finally took notice of the girls finishing up.

**. . .**

Maia grabbed two apples on her way out, one to eat later in between study sessions and one to eat now. She spared a glance at the Gryffindor table, hoping to catch Sirius's eye, but he skillfully turned his head to call down to Lily Evans, making her stick her tongue out at him. She waves at Remus, sending him a small smile as she gripped her school bag and slung it across her chest. She took no notice in all four boys brandishing their wands and whispering.

What she did notice was her apple blowing up suddenly in her face, sending chunks all over the surrounding students and herself.

"Oh shit." She heard Sirius say.

Maia dropped the remainder of the apple and wiped off her face before turning to look at her cousin. She narrowed her eyes at him, though her face was carefully blank; just like Walburga taught her. She gracefully walked out of the Great Hall and to her dorms, with the intention to change.

* * *

"You're not intending to let them get away with that, are you?" A voice interrupted Maia's reading. She was sat outside, under the closest tree by the Black Lake, re-reading _The Pureblood Directory._

"Whatever gave you that idea, Severus?" She replied, not looking up. Instead, she flipped the page to start on the S's.

"W-well, you didn't say anything, in fact you haven't said anything all day. I was just hoping you wouldn't let them get off too easily, just because Black is your cousin."

Maia picked up a Gryffindor golden ribbon and placed it in-between the pages of the book to mark her spot before she closed it. She slid it off her lap and into her bookbag.

"Of course I am. In fact, I was counting on this happening. You see, when you met dear Regulus in Diagon Alley, he had bought two boxes of candy. I helped him prank Sirius. This was him getting back at me. Now, I have to repay this kind favor."

"You have a plan, don't you?"

"I have several, Severus."

* * *

It took another month for Maia's pay back, at least that's what Sirius believed.

Instead, it took _all _month for it to finally be noticeable to everyone but those involved- i.e. Maia, Severus and Lily Evans.

"_Lily, how would you like to knock James Potter down a peg or two?"_

_It was the day of the apple explosion when Maia and Severus tracked down Lily Evans in the Library. They sat on either side of her, while Maia tried to convince Lily to help._

"_I would like that very much, however, why?" She asked suspiciously. She didn't interact with Maia Black very much and when she did it was usually with Severus so while this wasn't exactly… out of the ordinary, it was still a little strange._

"_Well you see, my dear cousin paid me back for a prank I helped orchestrate before school started, my making my apple explode- I expect you remember that? Well, now I have to pay him back in kind, and in favor to you, we can also get James as I'm sure he had a hand in it as well."_

"_Do I have to talk to them?" _

"_No! Only Severus has to. He has to distract them, while you sneak into their bathroom, dump a small portion of a potion I'll make into their shampoo and conditioner, while I stay perfectly in their sight so they don't see it coming."_

"_What is this potion?"_

"_Temporary hair loss." _

_**. . .**_

_It took about two days to brew as Maia never made this potion before and had messed up the first time, but eventually she gave the small vial to Lily Evans in passing, in between classes. _

_When the time came, Severus purposely shoulder checked Sirius in the hallway while Maia sat in front of a window, pretending to read a book. She was a little way down the hallway, not close enough to be suspicious but close enough to where all four boys could see them. Lily was already in the Gryffindor common room, ready to go up to the first years' private bathroom any minute. _

_A shoulder check was all it took for Sirius to hiss out an insult._

"_Oi! Watch it, Snivellus." Sirius sneered, turning around to look at the black-haired boy. _

"_Or what, Black?"_

"_Look here, boys- Snivellus has a backbone!" _

"_Here's a fun fact, Potter, I bumped into your boy here because your head took up the rest of the hallway. I think you owe your friend here a little apology."_

_Maia swiftly put her book into her bag, swinging it over her shoulders and made her way through the crowd, stepping between her cousin and her friend, her hands on their chests._

"_Knock it off- the both of you! Are you toddlers all of a sudden?" She scolded, looking at them both in turns. "Sirius, he's riling you up. Severus, stop being so childish. Let's go, move on. Remus, get your psycho friend under control." Maia glared at her cousin, grabbing Severus's wrist, pulling him along. She pulled him away from the boys, back to the window where she was previously watching._

_As soon as they sat down, her back to her cousin and his friends, her face broke out into a smile. "That was wonderful!"_

"_Honestly, it took so little effort, it was pathetic."_

_Maia burst out laughing. "Stop! That's mean, Sev!"_

**. . .**

Over the next weeks, Maia skillfully ignored Sirius. It was hilarious however, because once Sirius realised she was ignoring him instead of the other way around, he went out of his way to be even more obnoxious than he already was.

Unfortunately for her, Slytherin and Gryffindor shared double herbology and flying classes; meaning ignoring him was next to impossible.

Honestly, she took ignoring Fleur for granted. At least that Veela was nice and sort of soft spoken; Sirius however was not.

In every Herbology, she sat directly across from Lily Evans and next to Severus, meaning Sirius took her other side with James next to him. Mary MacDonald took Lily's other side with Remus and Peter at both ends of the long table. Sirius would continuously take her tools and hide them, only that meant that she would share with Lily and Severus, much to his dismay.

During Flying lessons, he would fly laps around her, trying to trip her up; which made her all the more nervous as she preferred her feet touching the ground, _thank you very much._

Over time, her hard work with the potion started to show. James's hair got flatter and Sirius's hair became thin. James's hair was no longer sticking up in the back and Sirius took to gelling his hair with whatever gel James had on hand to slick back his hair so it wasn't obvious. It took until the beginning of November for Remus to figure out it was their shampoo. It took another week for them to connect the dots.

"Maia! You sneaky chit!" Sirius yelled out across the Great Hall one morning.

Maia was in the middle of a conversation with Severus and her Slytherin cousins when he stormed up to the Slytherin table, moving Andromeda to the side and slamming his hand on the table. "What did you do to my hair?!"

"What do you mean, Sirius? It looks the exact same as it did every other day this month." She said innocently, blinking up at him as she took a bite of her oatmeal.

"I have a bald spot! My hair is _falling out! _You are the only one that I know who can brew a potion like that or cast that type of spell, you conniving snake!"

"That's a big word Sirius, you sure you know what that means?" Narcissa asked, crossing her ankles. Maia didn't let Narcissa, Bellatrix nor Andromeda in on her plans, so they thought he was just having a temper tantrum- which he was.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey? Sounds like a you problem if you ask me- oh wait, you did."

"You want me to say sorry about the stupid apple? Fine! I'm sorry! You win! Now _fix my hair, Maia!" _Sirius yelled, glaring at her.

"You forgot to say please."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

It took a good five seconds and an eye twitch before he mumbled out a 'please.'

"Thank you. Now- take this, give it to James too. Each of you need to drink a whole vial and your hair should go back to normal." Maia reached down into her school bag, grabbing out two small vials of the potion she made to reverse the prank and handed them to her cousin. "Now, what have we learned here, Sirius?"

"That I'm related to an evil snake?"

Maia pulled her hand back before Sirius could grab the vials.

"Oh, is that all? Guess you don't need these as bad as you thought."

"To not continue a prank war that you and Reg started?"

"Better, now can I finish my oatmeal without another meltdown?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Now, before you say anything- I know it's been forever and a day, and this chapter isn't all that long. In fact, it's literally half the length of my normal chapters. However, this chapter was also insanely hard to write. **

**My creative juices have not been flowing but I write everyday, or try to at least! I usually get out a sentence if not a paragraph at a time.**

**Anyway, just a heads up for the next chapter- I will be skipping forward a few years. But don't worry, you'll see bits and pieces of the missing years! You won't go hungry! Hopefully this will help the chapters flow out and come faster!**


End file.
